


Aquila

by the-eagle-of-masyaf (Dunkelherz)



Series: The Sky Is Not The Limit [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: AU, Anal, Anal Sex, Angst, Assassin's Creed - Freeform, BDSM, Bondage, Complete, Curses, D/s, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Explicit Language, Kink Meme, M/M, Male!Dom, Masochism, Master/Slave, Military Fetish, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Punishment, Romance, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sex Club, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Spanking, Straight Acting, Subspace, Whipping, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunkelherz/pseuds/the-eagle-of-masyaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Altair meets a man in a sex club, not knowing he's going to learn something about himself he hadn't thought to be possible. Written for the Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Now, this was written for the Kink Meme on livejournal.com There’s a list of 388 kinks and I picked “dildo”, “military fetish” and “straight acting”. I wrote this just for fun, thinking I was going for some mindless porn without plot - but I guess that didn’t turn out quite well, because it seems the story starts to develop a plot of its own. But there are so many kinks, dear god are there kinks oO

"You're new."

He didn’t bother to look up as the man took a bar stool next to him, a drink already in one of his hands and as he eyed him from out the corner of his eyes Altair assumed it was whiskey. He looked down at his own hands which held a bottle of beer and he took another sip before he swirled the content around and put it down again.

 

“That obvious, mh?”, he said after a while and stared straight ahead of himself as one of his fingers pecked at the logo of the bottle nervously.

 

The other man flashed a smile at Altair and for the first time he turned to his right to take a full look at this stranger. He wore a fine black business suit that just screamed expensive but Altair thought it fitted him just well. His skin was a little bit darker than his and his facial features had something exotic so Altair guessed that he at least had roots in the middle-east. He wore a small goatee on his chin that matched his dark tousled hair which seemed just long enough to get a good hold of if you wanted to pull it and for a brief second an image flashed through Altair’s mind how he would look when he fucked and was pulled by his hair. He felt his cheeks reddening and couldn’t believe that he just imagined how a stranger would look like during sex – but who was he kidding. You just didn’t visit this kind of club if you were after a nice flirt, a peck on the cheek and a thank you for the nice evening. No, you only visited one of these clubs if you wanted one hell of a night, if you wanted to fuck or get fucked – nothing more nothing less. That didn’t mean he wasn’t nervous. Fuck, for the last half hour he had just sat at the bar sipping his beer and praying to god that no one would talk to him. He kept asking himself if it really was a good idea in the first place to come here, that maybe he wasn’t ready for it after all. But sometimes a man needed a change after an ugly breakup with his latest girlfriend – no, not girlfriend but fiancée. He almost smiled bitterly at the image of Maria that popped up inside his head. She would’ve hated a place like this .

 

The man next to him turned around, his back pressed against the counter of the bar, his elbows placed upon it and his drink still in his right hand. His glance was directed at the stage at the far end of the club where a woman and a man just performed but he didn’t seem to be very interested in the show.

 

“So…”, he asked after a while and his eyes never left the stage as he started to speak, “you’re here by yourself?”

 

Altair turned fully to him. The man wore a bored expression on his face and Altair tried to figure out if he was flirting with him or just trying to make conversation. If it was the latter, well, that he could do. If it was the first then Altair had no ideawhat to do. He wasn’t homophobic but he was straight and it had never happened before that a man had tried to flirt with him. To be honest it made him feel a little bit helpless and a little bit confused but nevertheless there was no harm in being nice.

 

Altair nodded after a while. “Yes”, he smiled and turned around as well to watch the stage. He turned just in time to watch as the woman fastened a dildo gag around the man’s head and turned around presenting her backside to him, her hands propped up on her knees as she leaned a little bit forward, her legs a slightly spread while the man behind her got onto his knees and positioned the dildo between her thighs.

 

He felt just a little bit embarrassed but he couldn’t turn away as his eyes were glued on the performance in front of him as he watched the bright pink dildo disappear. His heart skipped a beat.

 

“This is what you like?”

 

His voice brought Altair back to reality and he cleared his throat. “It’s nice”, he told him and grabbed his beer even though he wasn’t thirsty but he had the feeling that he needed to hold on to something.

 

“What they do or that they do it in public?”

 

Altair felt the heat rise again in his cheeks and he was thankful that the light in the club was dimmed, so no one would see his blush. He had never considered himself shy when it came to sex and he thought that he was open minded about new techniques or bed-games. Before he got together with Maria he had a lot of one-nightstands and there were a few times when he had threesomes with people he had only known for a couple of weeks but this was the first time he watched complete strangers getting it on and - it excited him. He guessed he wouldn’t be so embarrassed if he were still by himself with no one who talked to him but the last couple of seconds that had changed and he had to face the fact that it was visible to everyone around him that he felt slightly aroused.

 

“I – I – shit, I don’t know.”

Altair turned back around and took the bottle up to his mouth only to realize that it was empty. He cursed softly under his breath.

 

“Let me take care of it”, he heard the man say as he waved to the barkeeper, held up his glass and made a ‘V’ with the fingers of his other hand to signal that he wanted two more.

“That’s not necessary”, Altair told him but the other one just smiled at him and his skin started to tingle. “I don’t drink stuff like that.”

 

“Then it seems you have no taste at all.”

 

The bartender came and put two new glasses in front of them. The man took both of the glasses and held one in front of Altair and despite the fact he really didn’t want to drink whiskey and would rather stick to his beer, Altair took it.

 

“Now”, the man told him as he looked at Altair, “let’s do this properly. My name’s Malik.”

 

Altair looked at Malik, looked at the glass in his hand and back up at Malik. “Altair”, he said after a while and Malik chinked their glasses. “Cheers”, he told him and took the first sip.

 

“Then tell me what it is you like”, and Altair almost chocked on the whiskey.

 

“What?”

 

Malik’s eyes found the ceiling before he sighed deeply. “Now that’s funny…” he said without looking at Altair and he sounded disappointed. “When I first looked at you I never would’ve thought you were stupid - or is it your hearing maybe?” Altair just stared at him dumbfounded. “You heard me. I don’t like to repeat myself.”

 

He looked down at his hands which held the glass in a firm grip. “Look, whatever you might think about me – I’m not like that.”

 

“That’s nice. I think it’s kinda cute how you try to hide the fact that you have a huge sticker right on your forehead that says “Fuck me”.”

 

This time Altair did choke on his whiskey.

 

 

Before he could do anything else Malik leaned closer as he bent over Altair trying to get the small bowl filled with peanuts that stood on the counter to Altair’s left and he turned his head just a little so his lips brushed against Altair’s ear.

 

“The truth is that the moment you walked through the door I’ve been watching you and I decided that I’m going to fuck you tonight. Not only will I fuck you, Altair,” and he shuddered at how his name sounded when Malik said it “but I will put a nice little collar with a leash around your neck and if I’m in a really good mood I’ll fuck you right up that stage in front of everybody and you will love it.”

 

He leaned back, grinning at Altair and stuffed peanuts into his mouth.

 

He just stared at him wide-eyed and shocked. He couldn’t believe that Malik had really just said that. The glass found its way to his mouth and he drank all that was remaining in one go. Yes, he did come here to have a good night, but he hadn’t thought that it would be a man coming up to him. The worst part? Altair thought his cock twitched just a little bit when Malik had whispered those words into his ear.

 

“I’m straight”, he simply told him and hated himself for how weak his own voice sounded.

 

“Yeah… let’s just drop the act where you pretend to be stupid and I’m going with it.” He put his left hand onto his right thigh and his thumb brushed gently over the fabric. “Since you’re new let me explain to you these kinds of clubs” Malik took his arm and pulled him around so they got a good look at their surroundings. “See, this is what you call the main area where everybody comes together for the first time. We have the bar and the stage at the other side and to your left is the dance floor. When you walk through that door”, and Malik pointed to his right where a red bulb created a somehow surreal atmosphere. “you get to what I like to call the playgrounds. There you can watch people fucking or join them without a care. But”, and he started to grin again, “you can also go to one of the many private rooms and have your fun with whoever you want it to be and no one’s watching.”

 

Altair shook his arm to get rid of those fingers that had a hold of him. He threw an angry look at Malik.

 

“And when I’m finished with my drink that is exactly where we’re going.”

 

“You’re so full of it. Have you heard yourself talking?”, he asked him and regretted the fact that his drink was already gone – he felt like he could really use the alcohol. This was going way too fast and he could feel himself losing control over the situation.

 

“Yes – but I’m also very confident that you would love to call me ‘Sir’ and beg for my cock by the end of the evening.”

 

Altair snorted. “What part of ‘I’m straight’ didn’t you get?”

 

“What part of ‘I don’t care what you like to believe’ is so hard to understand for you?”

 

Altair just stared at him as he tried to figure out what kind of movie he was in where he seemed to play the main role. This guy just had to be joking! His hands trembled with anger. This was not how he had planned it would go, not even slightly.

 

“Excuse me”, he told him and stood up to flee the scene. He pushed himself through the dancing crowd as he headed for the restrooms. He stepped aside for a couple, the woman was on her knees with her hands at the man’s belt. He opened the door and stepped inside just to lean against the wall to take a deep breath. It took him a couple of seconds before he wasn’t afraid anymore his legs would give out and he walked up to one of the urinals and opened his zipper to relieve himself.

 

No. No – this was definitely not what he had had in mind. The guy must be crazy, that’s it. Yep, absolutely crazy.

 

There were two other men with him and after he heard the first one flush the second one already tugged himself away and turned to leave the men’s restroom. He leaned with his forehead against the cool wall and tried to sort his thoughts. Malik’s words still tingled at the back of his head and he wanted to tell himself that they had absolutely no impact on him but that would be a lie. They did have an impact on him: they left him very angry.

 

He had just tugged himself away as he heard the door open again and before he knew what was happening a hand grabbed him from behind and shoved him through one of the doors of the toilet stalls. His back slammed against the wall as he hit his knee at the toilet bowl and his hands were grabbed and shoved above his head before he could strike at his attacker.

 

“What the…!”, but he couldn’t finish his sentence as a mouth covered his in an angry kiss. His eyes were wide and all he could see were a shoulder and black hair. He pulled away to catch his breath. One hand still held his wrists in a merciless grip while the other went to his crotch kneading his soft cock.

 

A shoulder pressed into his chest as the man leaned closer, his mouth at his ear.

 

“Okay, let’s bring this to an end before it starts to get ridiculous”, Malik hissed at him. “You’re one of these bitches that know shit about their own sexuality. I get that now. But don’t think I don’t know what you really are and what you really need. Should I give you a piece of what I have in mind?” The fingers that were stroking his dick through the fabric of his pants suddenly closed and Altair winced at the sudden pressure. “You were one of these kids that wondered why they got hard when they were tied up against a tree when they played Cowboy. All your adult life you wondered what was missing that left you feeling incomplete. You’ve fucked women and the sex was good but it never satisfied you. You’re afraid of not being in control but at the same time you wish you could just let your guard down. I bet you’ve never trusted anybody before. You just wished that someone would come into your life and take the lead. Well, here I am, Altair.” His tongue licked at the exposed part of his neck and he felt breathless. “I will tie you up, I will have you on your knees and I will hurt you. It will take me less than an hour to turn you into a pathetic mess that just begs to get fucked.”

 

The grip on his cock loosened and Malik stepped back to just stare at him. His breath came a little bit short and his face was slightly reddened.

 

 

All Altair could do was stare at Malik. He blinked a few times not knowing how he should react. Should he be turned on or assaulted? But the truth was that Malik had been right. Well, he had never played Cowboy as a kid but he remembered that one time when he had wrestled with one of his friends. He had ended up with his back on the ground and his friend had sat upon him holding his arms above his head and it had left him aroused. But he liked to be in control and he loved the sex he had had. He hadn’t felt incomplete but he did feel as if he was searching for something in his life – maybe that was the reason why he had come to the club in the first place. He didn’t know but what he knew was that he didn’t want to punch Malik in the face like he had wanted when he had kissed him. If it hadn’t been for his words Altair was sure he would’ve stormed out of the restroom as soon as he had gotten the chance. He was still considering to just go and leave this place but he couldn’t move his legs.

 

A smile tugged at the corner of Malik’s lips. “Huh – I would’ve thought you’d be gone by now. That gives me hope that you’re not the pussy I thought you were.”

 

And it made Altair listen. “So you’re not that confident after all when you had your doubts about me leaving?”

 

“No – it would have just made it harder to convince you that I’m right.”

 

Altair looked at him and he tried to see behind that handsome face that stared at him. He honestly didn’t know what to do right now. He was straight damn it and he never had any fantasies about being with another man – and if he really wanted to consider Malik’s offer he needed a lot more drinks.

 

He pushed Malik aside as he wanted to walk out of the stall but he stopped just as he was right next to Malik, one of his hands pressed flat against the door that he wanted to push open. He leaned his head to one side. “You really think I would submit myself to you?”

 

“You will love it.” And even though his eyes stared at the door ahead of him Altair could hear the grin and confidence in his voice.

 

“I’ve never been with a man before”, he finally said and his voice was very soft. He couldn’t believe that he wasn’t gone by now but something about Malik just wouldn’t let him walk away. He could feel the words already forming inside his mouth and he swallowed them. He pushed the door open and stepped outside.

 

Malik hooked one of his fingers into the neck of his shirt. “I got your attention now don’t I? I could feel your cock twitch when I said those words to you. You’re considering to just give in to your desires.”

 

“I am not!”, he barked and wondered how Malik could do this to him. There was only one time when he had taken someone he had just met with him to his small apartment and that had been Maria. He had only met her that night at a club and they had fallen into his bed in a heap of tangled bodies kissing fiercely. Never before had he slept with someone he had only known for a few hours and he knew Malik even less. But he was at a sex club and it would be kind of weird if he would just leave without having his fun – but he wouldn’t have his fun with a man especially not with a man that was as dominant as Malik. He would lie to himself if he wasn’t curious about this sort of sex but in his fantasies it had not been a man doing this to him. No sir, he wasn’t even thinking about this, wouldn’t even consider it but he was still standing here damn it.

 

“Oh but I can see it on your face.” Malik’s hand pushed against his back just right between his shoulder blades. Another hand pressed onto his shoulder in a firm way and Altair felt how is knees buckled as he was slowly pushed to the floor. He tried to remember why he wasn’t fighting this and he wanted to believe that it was because of the whiskey he had had earlier – but who was he kidding? He was not even near the state of drunk were he would do things that he would regret later.

He knelt on the floor and he heard Malik taking a few steps as he walked around him to his front. One of his hands was fumbling with the belt of his pants and Altair couldn’t help but to stare at the man’s crotch in front of him.

 

“Just be the good little whore you are and accept what I can offer to you.”

 

He watched as he pulled his zipper down and opened his pants – his eyes went wide as he saw Malik taking out his cock and he licked his lips as they had gone dry. Malik took a hold of it and lazily stroked himself a few times before his hand came around Altair’s head and gently guided him to his cock.

 

“I already have you on our knees”, he whispered hoarsely and the tip of his erect member brushed against Altair’s cheek.

 

And Altair didn’t know why he was doing this, why he opened his mouth and the tip of his tongue touched the hot flesh in front of him. Everything in him screamed that this was not what he wanted but at the same time he couldn’t stop his body moving. He hesitantly opened his mouth just a little wider and swallowed the first inch of Malik. He brushed his tongue gently against his cock as his curiosity won the battle he fought inside his mind.

 

Malik tasted salty and a little bitter as he worked his cock deeper inside his mouth. The tips of his fingers tingled as he lifted one trembling hand to get a better hold. He stopped and pulled away to run his tongue over Malik’s whole length. Malik just looked down at him with glassy eyes and Altair released a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding it.

 

The door next to him opened and a man stumbled inside, his zipper already open as he walked to one of the urinals. His eyes fell on Malik and Altair and he just gave them a grin not bothering at all.

 

That was the moment when Altair got to his senses again. He shook his head and got up fast. “I can’t do this”, he murmured and looked shyly to the ground. “It’s disgusting.”

 

He felt Malik’s hot breath crawl over his skin as the man used one arm to tug him to himself. “I saw the look on your face, it’s not what-“

 

“I mean here”, Altair interrupted him and gestured to the stalls and urinals. The sound of the man taking a piss echoed loudly from the tiled walls and Malik grinned.

 

“Come on then.” Malik grabbed his shoulders and guided him through the restroom. When they got outside Malik slammed him against the wall next to the door. His lower arm pressed against his chest right where his neck met his shoulders.

 

“If we’ll do this I have to make some things clear”, he said in a low voice as he glared at Altair dangerously. “So you better listen. You just had my cock in your mouth”, and when he said that Altair didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or cry because all of this felt so unreal to him and a nervous chuckle escaped his lips and Malik backhanded him immediately. Altair was perplex to say the least. He was stunned for a couple of seconds trying to figure out what the hell had just happened! His ear rang where Malik’s hand had struck him and he thought he could see stars. He wanted to say something, to scream at Malik what the fuck was wrong with him but the other man pulled his arm back and used his hand instead to wrap his fingers around Altair’s throat and added a little pressure.

 

“As I said, you just had my cock in your mouth. You were in front of me on your knees. You may not know it yet but everything about you just screams to be my bitch tonight. I wasn’t kidding Altair. I will hurt you because that’s what gets me off. I’m like you, I like to be in charge and I will not let you take this away from me. When we walk through that door”, and he pointed at the near corridor where several doors were in line, “you are mine. I will control everything you do and you will let me. I will hurt you and you will cry and beg me to stop and to continue at the same time. I will show you something about yourself you haven’t discovered yet. You will be addicted to my touch and when this night ends you’ll only be able to cum when it’s through my hand.”

 

Altair stared at him as the whole situation became very real to him. He had heard about BDSM before and he even let Maria tie him up and spank him one time and sure, it wasn’t bad and the sex afterwards was fantastic but from what Malik had just told him it seemed that what Maria had done to him would had been considered ‘vanilla’. This was real – very real and if he was about to do this he was to do it with a man. A man he had met only a couple of minutes ago, a man that had brought him to his knees and made him suck his dick – Altair wondered what else Malik could make him do and yes, he suddenly realized, he wanted to know what Malik could offer him.

 

“Yes,”, he whispered and he wasn’t sure if Malik heard him over the loud music that played in the club, “you think you will hurt me and you think I will cry and beg you, but you are wrong. I will not submit to you. You can’t break me.”

 

Malik grinned but it wasn’t one of those grins he showed him before. This one was cold and cruel. “Oh but I’ve already broken you.”


	2. Chapter 2

 

Altair scoffed at him as good as he could with the hand still around his throat. Where Malik fingers touched him they left a burning feeling and Altair couldn’t say if it was disgust or arousal that made his skin tingle like that. Maybe he was only disgusted with himself, he could still taste Malik on his tongue and he wasn’t sure if he wanted more of it or if he’d rather turn around to go back into the restroom and throw up. Malik was a man who knew what he wanted and how to get it, that was for sure and Altair had learned that the first few seconds they had met. What makes him wondering though was that it started to work. He suddenly felt consumed with the desire to show Malik just how wrong he was and he almost would have dragged Malik with him into one of the private rooms to make him beg for his cock, then just walk away leaving him there desperate and humiliated. For a moment he felt the thought of just going with Malik floating inside his head only to make him pay for everything he had done to him so far. Fuck, he was confused.

 

“You wish”, he told him finally and could have slapped himself for how lame it sounded.

Slowly Malik released his throat and stepped back just looking at Altair and his eyes reminded him of an wild animal, ready to attack. He closed his belt again and he gave him a smile, a bright one that showed his perfect teeth.

“You know when I watched you back there on your knees I knew you were born for this. You want to serve me.” Malik’s voice sounded warm and light, like he had no care in the world not anywhere near of how dark and cold it had sounded before. Altair got the feeling that Malik was a man you didn’t want to piss off – his mood swings were worse than those of a pregnant woman. He lifted his hands and rubbed his face before his eyes found the ceiling and his cheeks blew up before he slowly released the air again.

“Altair, I’m getting impatient here. I’ going to tell you what’ll happen. I will go back to the bar and finish my drink – you just don’t waste a good whiskey. When you’re done with your bitching you’ll come to me and I’m going to give you more than ‘just a good fuck’.”

And just like that Malik turned around and left him standing there and his feet already got in motion as he wanted to take a step forward to follow him but he could stop himself just in time. He wouldn’t have followed Malik because – as Malik liked to put it – he wanted to serve him, no. He couldn’t stand the feeling to be left behind.

If Malik thought he would run to him like a good little puppy he was wrong. The man had played him and he had fallen for it – Altair couldn’t understand why though. He shouldn’t feel that angry and confused as he shouldn’t feel that helpless. He was a grown man that just had come from a long-standing relationship which had ended the moment when he had come through to the door into his living room and witnessed Maria having sex with another man. Not just a man, no, her affair, Robert.

That had been three months ago.

The first weeks he had spent alone and in misery with more beer inside his fridge than food and he had pitied himself, crying and shouting for how dare Maria that she did this to him! After that the raw pain inside his heart had vanished where he got to the point of not feeling at all. It took another couple of weeks before he had enough and decided to start living again – and then just last week he heard one of his co-workers talking about this club and he had decided to visit it himself. For weeks he had felt absolutely insecure about himself, had asked himself of what he’d done wrong that Maria had sought the warmth of another man. He came to the club because he wanted to feel good about himself again.

Now – now he felt just as helpless as he had the first night without Maria next to him. And all of it because of one man: Malik. He didn’t want to feel like that but he also didn’t want to give Malik the satisfaction of coming back to him.

He pushed himself from the wall and walked to one of the many tables that were set in front of the stage. He picked one that stood the furthest from the stage and plopped down onto one o the chairs. His elbows hit the tabletop and he buried his face inside his crossed arms. Only a few seconds later he pushed himself up again.

“Fuck!” he cursed loudly certain that no one could hear him anyway. He stared at the small drink menu that stood in the middle of the table and knocked it to the side. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

Altair closed his hands to fists and opened them slowly again. He repeated it a few times until he felt a little bit calmer. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the waitress coming up to him, wearing nothing but a short black skirt, high boots and a black bra which showed her nipples.

He shook his head at her. “No thank you”, he told her and she stopped to look at him before she shrugged with her shoulders and turned around again, heading back to the bar.

Now what to do? Ranting wouldn’t solve his problems and he suddenly asked himself why the hell was this a problem? He didn’t owe Malik anything – he could go and leave, grab a six-pack of beer at the gas-station next to his apartment, turn on some good old fashioned girl-on-girl porn and let Malik think of him whatever he wanted.

And then he realized it. He didn’t want Malik to think wrong about him. Somehow he didn’t want to lose his pride to Malik. If he’d leave now then… This was something bigger. This was something more important than just sex. This was about him and about his life.

He took a deep breath before he pushed himself from the table. He pushed people to the side who stood in front of the bar to watch the stage as the female host announced another act. He saw Malik sitting at the very end taking the last sip of his whiskey staring straight ahead. He stopped just at an arm’s length from him and he felt like he had run a marathon. His knees trembled. He opened his mouth as he wanted to say something but Malik got ahead of him.

“Alright”, he said without looking at Altair. “I hope you’re ready for it.”

 

* * *

 

Malik took a small key out of his pocket to open the door which lay in front of them. Altair wet his lips and watched as Malik pushed it slowly open. He almost feared his heart would jump out of his chest as it was beating fast with anticipation.

Malik took a step to his side and pushed Altair into the dark room. He heard how Malik fumbled with something inside his pocket and before his eyes could adjust to the darkness something soft was put over his head that not only covered his eyes but his whole face. The texture felt smooth against his skin but it also smelled of leather. For a moment panic crawled up his spine like a spider before he felt Malik's breath next to his ear.

"Trust me", he whispered softly and guided him further inside.

The door fell shut and all of the sudden it was very quiet. Altair could no longer hear the music that was playing or the chattering of people; the only thing he could make out was his own erratic breathing. Fingers were pressing at his neck and the fabric that covered his face was pulled tightly as to fasten it.

"You don't need your eyes for what I'm about to show you", Malik told him and Altair heard how he walked around to stop in front of him.

"Let me introduce you to my rules," and Altair could hear the grin in his voice, "You will not speak until I tell you to. When you speak to me, you will show some respect and address me as 'Sir'. You will not move until I tell you otherwise. You will not cum until I give you permission. Understood so far?"

Altair rolled his jaw just to test how far he could still move it, and noticed that it was still possible for him to speak even though his mouth was covered.

"Yes", he told Malik with a muffled voice.

A punch hit him in the stomach and he stumbled backwards as the air was knocked out of his lungs and he bent over with both of his arms crossed at his abdomen to protect himself and to ease the pain.

"Yes?"

Altair grumbled. "Yes Sir."

"Good. There's more though. You will tell me when you can't take it anymore and when that's the case you're allowed to speak – always."

Altair noticed how Malik used the word 'when' and not 'if'. Fear settled into his stomach like a lump of ice, but he nodded anyway.

Malik gave him a couple of minutes to stand back up again and when Altair did, a hand lifted his chin and turned his head from side to side just as Malik would inspect an animal to guess its value.

"Since everything's said now we shall begin. Take off your shirt please."

Hesitantly Altair did as he was told and grabbed the hem of it. He prayed that Malik wouldn't notice how much his hands shook. He tossed the fabric to the side and shuddered as the cold air hit his skin.

He heard how Malik moved around the room before he made out the sound of something metalic rattling.

"I want to ask you some questions and I want you to answer them to me truthfully." Maliks voice sounded like coming from a small distance before he heard soft steps moving to his direction again.

Something fell to the ground next to Altair with a soft thud and his hands were grabbed and pulled behind his back.

"Have you ever done something like this before?" Malik whispered into his ear as he used rope to bind his arms behind his back. Malik started from his wrists before he looped it further around his arms until his elbows were pressed together and Altair's shoulders were stretched in an uncomfortable way as they were pulled behind him.

"No Sir", he told him for it was the truth. Malik should have known better as to ask him something like that.

His arms encircled Altair from behind and one of his hands was pressed against his hip while the other started to caress his stomach. Malik's whole body was flushed against his back and Altair realized that his own hands lay dangerously near the other man's crotch.

"I think you're lying."

The hand that caressed his stomach roamed over his chest until fingers found his left nipple and squeezed hard. Altair caught his breath as a small wave of pain spread through his body.

"Let's try this again. Have you ever done something like this before?" Malik still hold his nipple between his thumb and index finger.

Altair didn't understand and was confused for a moment. He wasn't lying which made him even more confused.

"N-No Sir", he said again and his voice sounded weak like he had just woken up as he grow more and more insecure within the minute.

Now the hand that had a hold of his hip started to move too and before he knew it Malik had pinched both of his nipples and increased the pressure to them. A moan escaped his lips and Altair leaned backwards and rested his head upon one of Malik's shoulders in an attempt to get away from those fingers.

"I want you to listen Altair, really listen. If you have to think before you answer one of my questions then do it. Use that little brain of yours and don't lie to me."

Altair opened his mouth to breath through the pain and it became already very hot and sticky behind the mask. He felt his hair stick to his forehead as a small drop of sweat rolled down his neck.

The longer he would wait with an answer the longer Malik wouldn't pull his hands away. And he tried to think, really tried to, but it was impossible to lie when you had told the truth all along.

Alright.

Okay.

First things first.

He recalled the evening. He came to the club headed for the bar, drank a beer, watched the people, Malik came, they talked, went to the restroom... he fast-forwarded the last events to the point where Malik had tied his hands behind his back.

No – he had never done something like this before. For a moment he wanted to laugh, remembering his mother who had always warned him to never go with a stranger. And as he had been a good kid, tonight he went against his mother's advice and hooked up with someone he had only met just moments ago - but there had also been Mari... oh - oh!

Altair nodded fiercely as if he really were just a little kid that finally figured out the problem, eager to tell everybody about what he just discovered.

"Yes! Yes!", he cried as Malik had added more pressure to his fingers the last few seconds, making it feel as if his chest was on fire.

"I've done this before, yes, but it had been years ago", and Altair breathed hard between the words hoping desperately that Malik would please, please just let go of him?

But if anything happened then that Malik started to pull and twist.

"Sir!" And Malik let go and Altair slumped forward in relief.

He could hear a dark chuckle behind him.

"And that was only my first question." Malik walked around him, his fingers brushing against the skin of his shoulders. "Come on, get up. Don't tell me it was that bad? Maybe I should strip you off your pants to see if your dick's still there or if it run away like the scarred little pussy you are."

Altair growled at him but he slowly lifted his body to an upstanding position again.

"You bastard", he spat at him angry for the insult and because he had whined like a little girl and all Malik had done so far was using his fingers on him.

A hand was suddenly between his legs grabbing his manhood and twisting hard. He bit on his lips to keep himself from crying out loud once more. All which escaped his throat was a strangled groan.

"That wasn't nice for you to say now was it?"

Altair guessed not as it felt like his dick and balls were hold by an pair of pincers and if Malik kept this up he was sure he wouldn't be able to have any children – though he didn't want to any way but, hell it hurt.

Malik leaned closer, his hand trapped between their bodies as he still wouldn't let go and his shoulder pressed against Altair as one of his elbows dug into his side. "But I like it that you still got a little fight in you – now", and he squeezed just a little harder and this time a high-pitched noise came from Altair, "their are rules. Otherwise this game wouldn't be much fun don't you think?" He laughed quietly and Altair tried to take one step back away from the hand, but Malik followed his movement.

"Tell me about it."

"What-?" Altair could feel sweat standing on his brows as his jaw clenched. It was getting harder and harder to focus on anything else than the pain that Malik's hand caused. His breath came short and he felt nausea rising up inside of him. He could already taste the sour flavor of bile in the back of his throat and, dear god, he didn't want to throw up. He groaned in pain. Twisting his upper body to pull away he ended up against a wall. He heard a thud next to his head, Malik's hand still on him, as the other man leaned close to his body, his breath crawling in hot waves over his exposed throat and chest.

"Tell me about it. When you have done this before."

His legs started to tremble and tears formed at the corner of his eyes. He couldn't take this any longer. What were Malik thinking who he was? This was insane, absolutely insane. If his arms weren't bound behind his back Altair would've slapped himself in the face for all his stupidity. It fucking hurt and if Malik wouldn't let go within the next few seconds then-

"Poor thing." And the pressure was gone.

Altair heard someone whimpering and soon realized it was him as he felt tears running over his cheeks, disappearing into the soft cotton of the mask he wore. His legs finally gave away and he slumped down the wall when Malik's arms caught him just in time, one of it pressed against his collarbone keeping him in place. "Now, now. Maybe I was wrong about you. It seems you don't have it after all."

There was a hand on his neck and suddenly there was light as the mask was ripped off his head. Altair blinked a couple of times before his eyesight could adjust. His breathing was erratic as he starred at Malik's face which was hovering in front of him. Malik stood close, really close and if he wanted he could lick over the other man's lips. He starred at him confused.

Malik suddenly let go of him and Altair could caught himself just in time before his legs would give away. He pressed his back against the wall to keep himself upright. Through half-closed eyes he watched as Malik turned around and walked a few steps away from him.

For the first time Altair had enough time to have a look at his surroundings. It was a dark room with a really nice black velvet carpet covering the floor. There was a cross at the wall on the other end. In the left corner stood a gynecological examination chair with chains and leather attached to it and he shuddered. In the middle of the room he could see a penalty bench covered in black leather and right next to it, in the right corner, his eyes caught sight of a small cage that wasn't nearly big enough for a grown man to stand in. Everywhere on the walls were different tools hanging. Nipple clamps, various whips, paddles, cock rings, canes, something that looked to be electronic, dildos and vibrators, equipment to perform enemas, blades, candles and speculums, pinwheels, penis pumps, strapons, chains and ropes and ropes and oh, did he mention ropes? And so much more Altair didn't know the name for. This looked like a torture chamber. He felt a lump forming inside his throat and swallowed hard.

"What- what do you mean?", he finally asked as he found his voice again. His eyes burned into the back of Malik.

The other man turned around, one of his hands resting on his hip and he leaned his head to one side. He somehow looked a little disappointed. "I'll untie you. You can go then. You clearly can't take what I can give you."

He swallowed hard as the nausea slowly faded. His dick and balls still hurt though. He pushed himself from the wall stumbling a few steps forward. "What?", Altair asked dumbfounded.

Malik sighed.

"It's my fault though. Come here and I untie your arms." He tapped his foot and gestured to the ground in front of him.

Altair couldn't believe those words. No, this wasn't right. Any of it just wasn't. That arrogant little bastard. Altair wasn't just some toy you get bored with, that you could just trow to the side and forget you ever had it. Wasn't it Malik who was so eager to get into his pants, who had whispered all those dirty things to him? This couldn't be over now. After all they had just started. What, did he think he couldn't take him? He wasn't weak and Altair scoffed.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Every second now the pain faded slowly and soon it became just a small memory at the back of his head. Instead it seemed as Altair's fighting spirit slowly started to come to live.

"You heard me. It's not time for you yet."

Altair slowly went forwards until he stood in front of Malik. He got to his knees until his head was at the same level as Malik's crotch. "You can't break me", he hissed between clenched teeth as he looked up at him.

"There are tracks of tears on your face", Malik whispered and his voice sounded cruel.

"Isn't it what you wanted?", he challenged him. He could smell the alcohol on Malik's breath as the other man looked down on him. Altair didn't want this to be over. Not like this. Not with Malik thinking that he was a poor little bitch that couldn't take the pain. He watched as the man lifted one of his arms and fingers wrapped around his throat pushing his head upwards to meet Malik's gaze.

"I like it though. That you think you're able to fight back. But you're not, Altair. I own you. Just seconds ago you couldn't stand the pain and now you here kneeling at my feet."

And Altair finally saw the trap. Malik had him right where he wanted him to be. Fuck it, he had played him all along and Altair had let him.

"You could have just said 'Stop' and I would have. But you chose to keep silent. Why?"

Altair swallowed thickly but it was difficult with Malik's hand around his throat. He didn't say anything because he knew Malik already had the answer to it. Him and his fucking pride... it was what got him into this position the first time.

"Get up", he were told and Malik let go of him. He followed the order without any fight. As soon as he stood Malik's hand were opening his jeans. He yanked at his waistband to pull them down before knelt on the floor to open his shoes. "Get out of them."

Altair just did. He moved his legs until his shoes and pants came free of him and he stood naked in front of the other man. He didn't feel like it though. Not even vulnerable. There was no shame, no uncomfortable feelings. His anger and pride were too big to let him feel anything else. He starred Malik in the eyes. "Now what?", he asked him and his voice was husky.

Malik grabbed his cock and Altair was surprised at the sudden movement but didn't show any of it. As he begun to slowly stroke him, Altair was reminded of the pain. He clenched his teeth as he fought to not show any of his discomfort. But what Malik did felt good despite the pain and he could only watch as he were stroked into hardness. Soon his breathing was short and flat and he moaned softly.

"Feels good?", Malik teased and grinned at him. "Here is what we do. I'll change tactics Altair. And I still want you to tell me what it was like back then. You do remember, right? And please, don't forget your manners. I don't want to punish you so soon again."

Altair had to close his eyes against the bliss he felt and kept wondering how this night would end.


	3. Chapter 3

Malik stood in front of him looking Altair over. His gaze roamed over his body as it where a treasure and he slowly licked his lips.

He stepped around Altair's bound frame until he stood right behind his back, his chest pressed tight against his while his arms encircled his upper body with one hand creeping down over his stomach and pelvic until Malik grabbed his cock. He added a bit too much pressure, a small flicker of pain shooting up his spine and Altair groaned.

"I'm listening", Malik told him and his warm breath crawled over Altair's neck and left goosebumps behind.

His throat felt dry and he swallowed thickly against the sandy feeling. Malik lazily started to stroke him and it made it difficult for Altair to sort his thoughts. When another few seconds had passed with only his erratic breathing cutting through the silence, Malik squeezed him again, hard enough for Altair to snap out of the pleasure which was slowly engulfing him like thick honey.

Malik was growing inpatient.

"There was this one girl", he murmured and instantly Malik's grip loosened and instead started to jerk him off again, his touches so much more gentle now and Altair leaned his head back against the man's shoulder, his eyes heavy-lidded. "I met her at a club – we went home and had sex." His voice was barely above a whisper as it still pained him to recall the memory of when he first had lay his eyes on Maria. The muscles within his back tensed and he cursed the man silently that he made him go back to that night, Altair's hands clenching to tight fists.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?", Malik teased while his second hand was occupied with brushing over the taut muscles of Altair's stomach. "She was a one-nightstand?", he pondered and his fingers let go of Altair's length but started to caress his balls. Altair bit back a moan, not sure if he should just let him fall into the bliss of pleasure Malik's fingers created. It would certainly be the better choice than to dwell on those things he had lost.

Altair shook his head. "N-no", he chocked out and hadn't notice how his hips started to push into Malik's palm. "She became my girlfriend."

Malik used the flat of his hand to slap him against his stomach. Altair hissed as the skin immediately reddened and he tried to withdraw from the man's hold but wasn't able to. "No, Sir", he added as he realized his mistake and it felt oh so humiliating. What was this? Altair thought it was about sex but now it felt more like an interrogation and it made him angry that he revealed so much of himself in front of a man he barely knew – and who hold his balls within his hand.

"Does she know where you are? Was it her idea for you to come here?", Malik went on and his palm smoothed over the red skin of Altair's stomach as if he would actually try to ease the sharp pain.

Altair bit the inner of his cheek as he hated the fact how Malik was able to make him talk about Maria. "She doesn't", he stated simply not wanting to say anything more as it just was nothing of Malik's fucking business. He tried again to take a step forward, to wriggle himself free of the man's embrace but Malik wouldn't let him. Clearly he must sense his discomfort? Altair almost scoffed. What was he expecting – the man was a sadistic bastard, of course he wouldn't care about how he'd feel.

"We broke up", he said within an afterthought, hoping it would finally end Malik's questioning.

"Ah I see", Malik chuckled and Altair could have punched him for how... sweet and understanding his voice sounded. "She left you, didn't she?"

Altair's gaze snapped upwards, fixing on the ceiling and he suppressed a snarl. Malik kept his one hand around his hips to keep him in place and again he hit him until his whole stomach was red and hot, every slap causing a sharp pain that rolled through his whole body in strong waves. Altair bit onto his bottom lip to keep himself from crying out loud. Malik's fingers were brushing over the abused skin, massaging his stomach and he had to close his eyes as he couldn't deny the fact it felt good and eased a little of the pain. Before he had time to relax, one hand was back at his chest, pinching one nipple violently. Malik's hand grabbed the whole area around the areola, taking the soft flesh and the muscles which lie underneath and pulling at it. Pure agony collapsed over Altair's body, making his mind go blank for a few seconds. He heard himself groaning heavily but was surprised to not scream out yet. He breathed through his nose, his breaths slowly becoming erratic.

Malik let go and Altair slumped against his body with his head resting against the man's shoulder. He saw stars and needed to blink a couple of times to get back from the rush he had only felt seconds ago. His whole upper body felt as if it was on fire and he looked down on him. Fingerprints were clearly showing on his chest and stomach from where Malik had abused his skin.

"Wh- why?", he forced out, not sure why Malik had done this to him and he felt betrayed as he didn't think he had broken any of the rules. He had answered his questions hadn't he?

"She's not worth it", was all Malik told him, his hand returning to stroke Altair but his touches were as light as a feather – not hard enough to satisfy Altair in any way and it made him confused. Pain mixing with pleasure was difficult to bear. He didn't know on which sensation he should focus more but he soon realized that while the pain was still stark it was easier for him to focus on the pleasure and he closed his eyes for a brief second. "And I don't want you to think about her and what you shared. Tonight you're mine, got it?"

And he slowly understood as his thoughts about Maria really had shattered like glass as soon as Malik had started to torment him – he had to admit it was a clever move to make him distract from his troubled mind.

"Now that I got you warmed up a little... shall we take the next step?" Malik's lips closed around his neck and he could feel him smile against his skin when he bit down softly.

Altair didn't know if he was supposed to answer and it confused him to no end that Malik showed him some affection which that much gentleness. The man's tongue moved over his neck, placing small kisses against damp flesh and blew warm air over it. "Why... did you want to know?", he dared to ask, confusion clearly showing within Altair's voice.

"To get to know you better", Malik answered him instantly with his lips never stop working and his voice sounded muffled. It oddly made sense to Altair but it still left him wondering when the time would come Malik would tell something about himself...

He let go of Altair's need and his hand moved from his hips to his backside, the tips of his fingers stroking through his buttock's cleft. Altair tensed as he felt his digits dangerously close to his entrance. All Malik had left for him was another low chuckle. "Don't be afraid my little virgin", he chuckled and one finger just brushed over his hole before Malik withdraw. "We start slowly." He sighed then as he took a step back from Altair and he suddenly realized how... comfortable Malik's warmth had made him feel and how he almost felt lonely now that it was gone.

He eyed Malik as he walked to a big trunk standing against the opposite wall and he followed his movements with unknown curiosity. Right now it became difficult for Altair to think. He felt aroused thanks to Malik's hand but as his mind was troubled by whirling thoughts only minutes ago, now everything within him seemed to be at ease. All he could feel was mind-blowing curiosity of what would happen next. There were no doubts if it had been the right choice to submit to the other man, there was no thinking of _why_ he did it. Everything he had been fighting an inner battle about earlier in the evening was gone. All he could do was just stand there and watch as Malik opened the trunk and crouched down next to it.

What made him wonder the most was the fact that Altair didn't feel fear any more and he had to admit that it was... oddly comfortable of not having control. In fact he did feel very... secure – even though Malik could still piss him off with what he did to him.

At the sound of the trunk closing again Altair was pulled out of his train of thoughts. He watched Malik closing the distance between them, holding something behind his back. The man smirked as he caught Altair's curious look.

"You seem more relaxed there", he noticed as he stood at an arm's length in front of Altair. "This is good", and he brought his hand in front of his chest and showed Altair the item he hold between his fingers.

Within half a second Altair got tense again, his face going pale as his eyes roamed over the black dildo. It was an anal plug, pointy at the tip and getting wider to the end. He took a step back and all of the sudden there was the cold grip of fear again. Malik however noticed his discomfort this time and did act upon it. He took another step forward and reached for Altair's face with one hand, his thumb running over his lips. "Don't be such a pussy", he smirked but despite the cruel mask his face was wearing, Malik's voice was gentle. It didn't made much sense. "What, I thought there's nothing you wouldn't be able to take." He looked down onto the dildo. "And may I just say this one is a rather small one? It's for beginners after all."

At those words Altair's gaze snapped upwards and he threw an angry glare at Malik, his jaw tense and his teeth clenched. Malik was fucking again with him, he knew it and he didn't know if he should act to those words or if it would make Malik angry if he would decide not to play his little game. He swallowed again and forced his facial expression into indifference.

"I can take it", he told him quickly, but his voice shook and betrayed his true feelings. Now, Malik wasn't a fool and he knew exactly how nervous Altair was but decided to go with it.

"Good", he pet the man's cheek and Altair almost bit off his tongue as anger started to boil within his lower stomach.

"Kneel", he told him in a firm voice and it took a while for him to follow Malik's order. In the end he did and it was a bit difficult to find his balance with his arms bound behind his back.

"Spread your legs", Malik's command came and again, he did as he were told with his heart pounding wildly inside his chest.

Malik stepped around him and kicked his feet further apart. "Move your ass up."

Altair tried to hide the fact how much he was trembling. He had felt so good only moments ago and now everything had turned into disaster. He wasn't just nervous – he was fucking terrified. This was happening too soon and yes, Malik had told him he would fuck him and yes, when he had agreed to all of this he had been aware it would probably lead to sex... but so soon? No, he didn't want this, he just didn't. It wasn't right,  _wrong_  and the alarm in his head went off, everything inside of him screaming to get up and get away as soon as possible.

But Altair didn't move. He could feel how Malik placed the plug onto the ground between his legs and seconds later he could hear the sound of something which reminded him of a cap being opened. He was sure it was lubrication and it was feeding his fear. Malik run his fingers softly over his back.

"You're so scared right now, aren't you?" He leaned close to Altair's ear and his hot breath crawled over his skin and it sickened him to his stomach. "You're going to take the dildo all the way in, you're going to fuck yourself with it and love it", Malik whispered and all the warmth within his voice was gone.

Altair slowly shook his head. "No..." It sounded so weak and he wondered were his fighting spirit had gone, why he wouldn't trash and spit at the other man with fury.

It earned him a hard slap from Malik's palm onto his right buttock's cheek and he almost fell forward right down on his face by the sheer force of it. He could keep his balance just in time and groaned.

"I don't like my property talking back to me", the man hissed and grabbed Altair by his hair to pull him up against his chest. He gave him another slap onto the same cheek and a third one, just as hard as the other two before. Altair forced down a yelp, breathing heavily through his nose as his skin stung with pain. Malik then turned to rub his hand gently over his flesh, almost soothingly. "You want me to stop?" And his voice was so much softer all of the sudden and engulfed Altair like a warm, comfortable blanket.

The cold grip of fear around his heart eased a little but was still there. He suddenly remembered that he could, in fact, make Malik stop. All it would take was for him to say so and his thoughts were racing with the possibility. Altair licked his lips, fumbling with the right words to say. Truth was... he didn't want him to stop. Not now, not when nothing had really happened so far. But it went too fast and he was fucking scared and he wasn't able to hold up the act where he tried to convince Malik that his actions had no impact on him – they did and he suddenly didn't see the point in hiding any more. Altair realized now that if he wanted to play this game with Malik he had to be honest. He would have to shed his pride but it was a hard thing to do. He hadn't felt naked before in front of Malik even though he was and only because he still had his pride he could hold onto... if he would let go of it then it meant there wasn't a chance for him to hide anymore. His very own soul would lie exposed in front of the man's eyes.

"It's too early", he finally whispered admitting his fear and he felt so small, so very helpless right now that it physically hurt him. It was a terrible feeling which he could hardly bear. If it weren't for the grip of his hair he would let his head hung low between his shoulders.

Altair was defeated.

Malik slowly let go of his head and stroke his neck. "You finally start to understand do you Altair?", and a shudder went up his spine when Malik whispered his name. "I own you... and I am a sadistic bastard but I'm not cruel. I would like to give you a choice."

Altair hardly moved, not showing any signs he had heard him. His heart was beating so strongly that he was sure Malik was able to hear it.

The man ran his fingers once more over his backside and in between his cleft, rubbing over his entrance in a teasing manner and Altair clenched his cheeks on instinct.

"You won't get away with it though. You will have this", and Malik picked up the plug again and tapped it against Altair's buttocks, "but it's nice to know that you finally start to voice your own boundaries."

He could hear the rustling of clothes as Malik got up again. He heard his steps walking away from him but didn't dare to turn around to see what he was doing. He felt frozen to the spot, his mind overwhelmed with what had just happened. There was still fear and Altair was still nervous but he felt so much lighter now, almost relieved. He swallowed thickly around the lump which had built inside his throat.

He startled when something touched his bound arms behind his back. It felt like leather and when Malik walked around him he saw what it was. A cat o'nine whip. His eyes widened again but it wasn't fear which surprised him and he eased once more back into the state of simple curiosity.

"Will you accept your punishment?", Malik asked and he let the whip run over Altair's chest and face.

Altair straightened his back and he looked up at Malik with new confident. He locked his gaze with the man's eyes and they were so dark and deep that he thought he could lose himself into the vortex of brown.

"Yes Sir", and his voice was firm and strong and while he thought only minutes ago that he would pass out from nervousness he now felt so very clam as it was easier to accept pain – pain was something he knew, something he could deal with. Pain would pass and he slowly started to trust Malik. He had given him a choice earlier and he knew, if this would become too much he would stop – if Altair choose to say so. It gave him back a bit of control and it felt so much better now. It was his choice to kneel to his feet, his choice to stay and Malik couldn't do anything if he just said no. The feeling itself, the knowing of it was total bliss.

Malik smiled and gently stroke with one hand over his face. The touch was innocent and soft and Altair caught himself as he leaned his cheek into the man's rough palm, seeking more of the comfort it brought. He felt as if he had done something right and when he looked back up at Malik he thought he saw pride within his gaze and it made him that much more...

But before he could end the thought Malik brought his hand quickly back into his hair and shoved Altair hard onto the ground with his face buried into the soft carpet. He grabbed his bound wrists and moved them higher up his back, stretching his shoulders painfully. He took a step forward and hovered over Altair's body. He could hear the whip slicing through the air before it hit his backside and dear god, it hurt – it stung so much more than Malik's hand would ever do. The rough treatment had caught him by surprise but nevertheless, the mere seconds Malik had showed him kindness had been enough to brace himself for what was about to come.

Again the whip crushed back onto his skin and it did three more times, each hit delivered with such accuracy that it didn't give Altair any time to adjust to the feeling. With the last blow he cried out, panting heavily.

Malik hoovered above him, his legs framing his body and he let the whip gently brush over his reddened skin. "Do you know why I'm doing this to you?", he asked lowly and Altair pressed his cheek against the carpet with his behind sticking up in the air and his legs parted wildly.

He needed a few seconds to focus onto something else than the pain and gladly, Malik granted it to him. Altair moved his fingers and his arms and shoulders hurt as the man still hold them high above his back so the whip would have easier access to his behind.

"B-because I told you no", he whimpered and he knew it wouldn't take much more for his pride to vanish completely. Suddenly Altair asked himself if he ever had his pride when being with Malik or if it was just an illusion he had liked to believe as the truth.

Malik chuckled. "No." And he brought the whip down again, harder than before and Altair clenched his teeth. His skin felt burnt.

"Because you forgot your good manners." Malik lifted his hand again and Altair squeezed his eyes shut as he thought the whip would hit him again but no such thing happened. Instead Malik hold his hand still and only the tips of the whip brushed over his skin.

Altair cracked one eye open and at first he didn't understand but then it became all so very clear to him. He chocked down his pride.

"I'm sorry, Sir."

And then it happened.  _It_  was gone and before he had spoken Altair had felt humiliated but now... now that he his pride and arrogance had vanished, he was free and it felt so damn right to lie here to Malik's feet, to let him do this to him and if his master wanted him to fuck himself with a dildo, hell, he would fucking do it.

Again, he could hear the soft smile within Malik's voice: "Such a good boy."


	4. Chapter 4

He couldn't help himself but to shudder against those words – somehow they warmed him from his insides and was it... was it... He couldn't name the emotions he felt right now, only that he actual felt  _good._ Despite the pain Altair  _did_  feel good. His breathing was heavily and he thought his arms would snap any moment now from the awkward angle they were hold, but right now he couldn't care less. Malik seemed to be proud and it pleased Altair to no end. He suddenly realized he would do everything to hear his gentle voice again, everything to please the other man.

 

It suddenly wasn't about him showing Malik how much he could take anymore. The knowing that Malik could and would break him if he chose to do so sunk into his mind, slowly running through his thoughts like a small creek.

 

“Hold your arms. I'm tired to do your work.” His voice cold and firm again and Altair flinched. When Malik's fingers left his elbow he hold them up himself and heard how Malik straightened again. He walked around Altair's kneeling body until he stood behind him.

 

His muscles were trembling from the effort. If he would have the strength he would have laughed. He would have laughed at his own stupidity. Did he really believe he would have a chance against the other man right from the beginning? He knew that it wasn't done yet, that he still didn't understand completely. So far Malik had showed Altair something about himself he hadn't known existed yet – he was eager to find out what else was there for him to discover.

 

The whip came down again, hitting his buttocks and a small part of his back. This time Altair didn't cry out as he knew what to expect and how it would feel. The pain wasn't as sharp as delivered by Malik's hand but it hurt him all over, the whip not just meeting a small part of his skin but almost all of it. He grunted into the carpet, his hands turning into fists.

 

He heard the leather-strips cracking through the air as Malik brought his hand back up. He expected another blow, squeezing his eyes shut tightly but it didn't came. Instead the whip brushed gently over his skin once more, leaving a tingling sensation where it touched him.

 

The leather was withdrawn and for a long moment nothing happened. All Altair could hear was his own laboured breathing and he wished that Malik would just get on with it. It was easier to endure the treatment if the hits were fast, the sensation would mix into a blur of hot white pain but now... Now he had time to feel each single strike and it was so much worse as it forced him to focus on the feeling on his back and behind. It would take a while for the pain to ease but never to fade completely. After a while the burning sensation just started to turn into something dull but it never really vanished.

 

He heard Malik moving and since he couldn't turn his head to see what was going on Altair knew that his hearing was his only sense he could trust right now. Again he was hit. This time it were his thighs and fuck, his knees almost gave out from underneath him. He bit into his lips, the blow itself strong and leaving nothing but hot agony behind.

 

“F-fuck!”, he cried. That was low! That was really mean and he wondered for a moment what had stopped him from turning around to just kick Malik into the nuts.

 

And then, then the whip came down again, over and over and Altair didn't have the time to recover through the hits. They came too fast and without mercy and before he knew it he was crying out, his voice soon horse and his arms fell down to protect his back and with spread fingers tried to do the same with his backside. Malik kicked them away, covering his lower back, buttocks and thighs with strong blows without giving him time to take a breath in between each hit.

 

Before he was close begging for mercy, Malik stopped and it left Altair lying breathless onto the floor. At first he hadn't had the energy do to anything, his main goal to focus on his breathing to make it out of this with some dignity at least. But then he started to smile, a low smile which soon turned into a grin. With his cheek pressed against the carpet Altair was grinning like a fool as he felt utterly happy – happy it was over, somehow pleased that he made it through Malik's punishment without asking him to stop even though his whole body felt now as if it stood on fire.

 

He was tired and drained of his energy, not able to move even if he wanted to. His mind didn't register what Malik was doing right now, and he didn't hear the sound of plastic being squeezed.

 

 

Out of the sudden something cold hit his buttocks and it run down his thighs and over his entrance. Malik was standing over his body again, his legs framing his waist and smearing the liquid over his heated skin and it felt so, so good. It eased a bit of the pain and Altair smiled lazily, sighing in relief. He was relaxed now, the pain still there but turning into something bearable. Before he could loose himself in the feel of bliss, a finger danced over his hole and soon entered.

 

His eyes snapped open and he went tense again.

 

“Ssh...”, Malik soothed him and buried his finger further into Altair's body.

 

God – it felt  _weird_! It felt as if he had to take a shit and it wasn't at all pleasant. It didn't hurt it just made him feel so uncomfortable that he tried to crawl away but Malik simply hold him with his legs where he were.

 

“Stop acting so pathetically”, Malik murmured, moving his finger deeper still and giving Altair a hard slap onto his right cheek which earned him a yelp. His digit was buried completely within the other man now and he slowly started to move it back and worth before he decided Altair could take another one.

 

Altair didn't really feel the second finger moving in. All he could focus on was the sensation that something was inside of him that didn't belong there. It felt wrong and not at all good – at least it wasn't painful but when Malik started to thrust his fingers into him he thought he couldn't take it. He actually whimpered, moving his hips towards the ground until he lay flat against the carpet. But Malik was still there, his fingers still moving. The tight ring of muscles became loose and the feeling itself changed. It was still weird, still uncomfortable and Altair wanted to tell him to stop. No, he couldn't do this and no, he didn't like it and you  _fucker_ , just fucking stop!

 

But then something happened. Malik had changed the angle of his hand, causing his fingers to slip deeper still and then... then they hit something and Altair could tell how the other man curled his fingers upwards. He hold his breath, his whole body going tense as he didn't dare to move. He could make out Malik's chuckle but didn't care right now. The man had managed to touch something inside of him and – could he please do it again?

 

As Malik had said, he was a sadistic bastard but not cruel. Without hearing Altair's silent plea he moved his fingers again and he could see how Altair's body twitched underneath him. He grinned darkly, doing the same movement again.

 

A small, very quiet moan escaped Altair's lips. This actually felt... good. He could tell that Malik was rubbing his fingers over something inside of him and it made it difficult for Altair to describe how it felt – just that the uncomfortable sensation slowly faded and it almost was like a small tickle. This wasn't so bad... it was actually really good. Surprisingly good especially since there was no pain at all.

 

“Such beautiful reactions you're giving me”, Malik whispered hoarsely, drawing his fingers back until they almost left his hole and pushed them all the way in again. Altair moaned, this time louder and he pressed his hips back and into Malik's hand. “Enjoying yourself?”, the other man teased and Altair didn't care. He let himself fall, relaxing deeply as his whole body was swamped by this new feeling.

 

Malik's movements soon became rougher, more demanding, his thrusts more erratic and less gentle. He curled his fingers upwards, the tips brushing wildly over Altair's hidden spot, stimulating his prostate in such a wonderful way. This – this was something he had never felt before. The touch itself so different from sex, so different from when he lay hand on himself.

 

“Ngh... hah, please...”, he whispered without knowing what he was asking for – all he knew, all he could care for that he didn't want this to stop. Not now, not never. Malik hit him again with his flat palm right onto the inner side of his thigh and Altair squirmed, pressing more into the man's touches. The pain caused by Malik was incidental, something he couldn't really focus on while he experienced something that wonderful. “Please...”, he begged again and another blow hit him, this time right on his buttocks. It drove him wild, almost mad and his hips bucked off the ground as Malik's fingers drove him higher and higher. He was very aware of the fact that he was incredibly hard, his dick pressing into the carpet underneath his body and Altair moved his hips without shame, rubbing himself to seek more of that blissful friction.

 

Malik stopped without giving him a warning, pulling his fingers free and getting slowly up. Altair groaned and it sounded more like a low whine. He didn't want this to stop! Why the hell did he stop?

 

Malik nudged his leg with his foot. “Kneel”, he told him again and Altair saw from the corner of his eyes how he picked up the dildo again. He swallowed thickly, guessing what was about to come. He felt nervous but not uncomfortable. Somehow he was very eager to feel that foreign object inside of him. With trembling legs he did as he were told and it took some effort for him to push himself off the ground to get into a kneeling position. In the end he managed it, his gaze locked onto Malik's face. Altair's cheeks were red, his chest and the tips of his ears covered in a deep blush.

 

The man stood in front of him, the sex toy in his hands and he grinned smugly down on Altair. “You will come to realize that I am a man of my word. I hope I didn't disappoint you so far?” He crouched down in front of him and took Altair's chin between his fingers, his face only inches away from his own. His gaze was so intense that Altair felt the need to flinch as he couldn't stand it – it was as if Malik could right see into his very own soul. There wasn't anything he could hide from.

 

“I said I would tie you up and here you are, kneeling to my feet with your arms behind your back. I told you I would make you cry and I did. I told you I would make you beg and you did. There's only one thing left of my promises to you... maybe two.”

 

He didn't know why but maybe it didn't really matter. He nodded his head slowly and he somehow knew that his body had long given into what Malik could offer him while his mind still tried to fight it. He never would have thought that it would be that... exhausting to admit his own desires. He had thought the hardest part would be the pain Malik could make him feel but never,  _never_  would he had thought that it would be a lot harder to fight his own demons.

 

Malik grinned again. “Just as I thought. Just as the good, little slut you are.”

 

He shuddered again and it felt humiliating to hear those words but at the same time they made his cock twitch.

 

“Now, all what's missing to make you perfect is that collar and the leash. But I don't collar just everybody Altair. I only collar those who have earned it. Are you worthy enough for me to take you as my pet?”

 

He blinked a couple of times, not really knowing what the other man meant. Malik saw the confusion within his expression and stroke his cheek again, his thumb brushing over his bottom lip. “I want to make you an offer, Altair...” The way how the syllables rolled from Malik's tongue made him moan again and he had to close his eyes for a brief second as he thought he could cum any moment now.

 

“I think you're extraordinary. There's so much potential in you and it only waits for someone to set it free. I can do this. I can give you this. The only question is if you're willing to accept this about yourself. I can show you so much, I can give you a new life. But in return I want you to hand yourself over to me. I don't mean just for tonight.” Malik leaned closer, his lips touching his ear as he spoke next: “I can be your master.”

 

He starred straight ahead of him for a long time. Altair had heard about people living BDSM 24/7 – it was huge and no, he didn't want that. He didn't want to become somebody's sex slave and even though he enjoyed himself right now, this was  _not_ what he had in mind. He swallowed thickly and leaned his temple against the side of Malik's head. “I can't do that”, he whispered, his voice hoarse and sounding so foreign to his own ears.

 

Malik rose one hand and rubbed it up and down his bound arms. It felt nice, almost soothing and he realized now how much he craved for the man's gentle touches as much as he did for the power he held over him. “Are you afraid?”, Malik asked, his words soft and they hold a mesmerizing effect to Altair, the man's voice his only connection to a sane mind. “I want to meet you again and you don't have to decide right away.” Malik got up and Altair fell a bit forward since he couldn't lean against anything anymore. His eyes followed Malik and he watched how the man pulled down the zipper of his pants.

 

With a predatory smile he starred down on Altair while he palmed himself through his pants. When Altair licked his lips he actually laughed. “Are you that eager for my cock?”, he asked him and Altair snapped out of it.

 

“You said you would fuck”, he told him and yes, the anticipation was killing him now.

 

Malik chuckled. “Those were my words.” He walked around his bound frame and placed the dildo once more between Altair's leg, kneeling next to him to hold the toy steady between his fingers. “All in good time my dear”, he told him hoarsely and one hand pushed against Altair's lower back, gesturing for him to move downwards. “I will help you at first but then you have to do it on your own. Can you manage that?”, Malik asked him.

 

Altair nodded, swallowing heavily again while his breath hitched and his heart skipped a beat. He shifted his legs further apart, trying to see behind himself but it was no use. His movements were almost painfully slow as he felt nervous as fuck. Seconds turned into minutes before he finally could feel the tip of the cool dildo touching his skin. He heard Malik shifting, his fingers curling around Altair's waist to guide him. The first inch wasn't so bad and moved in rather smoothly. Altair straightened his back, legs parting wider still as he eased himself down onto the foreign object.

 

The feeling wasn't as weird as it was before. He know knew what to expect and it made the experience all the more better. He felt his muscles stretched and he took a deep breath through his nose – but the more he got down, the wider the toy got and the harder it became for him to lower himself onto the dildo. Suddenly he doubted he could take it.

 

“Relax”, Malik murmured and it amazed Altair how the man was able to switch so fast between being sadistic and caring. “Make me proud boy, I know you can do it.”

 

Simple words. Words which wouldn't hold much meaning for anybody else. Maybe Malik wasn't really aware of what he was saying but it hit Altair like a fist to his guts, knocking all the air out of his lungs. Goosebumps spread over his arms and back, making him trembling from the sheer force of them. He slowly licked over his lips.  _Yes_ , he wanted to make him proud, wanted to show him that all of this wasn't a waste of time. He wanted to please Malik and hell, if he believed in him Altair could do so as well.

 

He pushed all the way down and his movements were ever so slowly, until all of the plug was inside of him and the tight ring of muscles closed around the slim end of it so it wouldn't escape him should he move or even walk.

 

“Good”, he could almost hear the smile within Malik's voice. Without a warning he slapped Altair hard on his behind and he hissed with the pain. “Get up so you stand on your knees.”

 

He did although his movements were carefully. The motion caused the tip of the toy to press against his prostate and a shudder went through his body. Altair looked down and he saw how his arousal was dark and leaking pre-cum, his balls tight with the need to cum.

 

With skillful fingers Malik opened the rope which hold his arms. “Left or right?”, Malik asked and tapped against his hands.

 

“Right Sir”, he answered him, licking his lips as he felt nervous for he didn't know what the man was up to. Malik pulled the rope free from his body and his arms fell down his sides. It hurt as his muscles were stiff and Altair groaned in pain. Before he had time to think any further, Malik looped the same rope around his throat and let the loose end fall down his chest. He walked around Altair and grabbed his left arm, tying his wrist against his chest. He realized that it wasn't tight enough to hold the weight of his arm and he had to hold the limb up himself or otherwise he would choke himself since the rope was also connected to his throat.

 

Malik pushed his head down against the ground so his ass stuck up high in the air once again.

 

He stood next to Altair's side and didn't give him any further instructions. Altair waited for him to tell him what he should do. He anxiously peered up at him with his cheek pressed against the carpet.

 

Malik sighed in frustration and rolled his eyes. He sat his gaze back onto Altair and it was so intense that he thought he might burn through it. “Entertain me”, he was told and suddenly knew.

 

His free hand slowly turned to his entrance and he could feel the end of the plug. Altair's fingers slowly wrapped around it and he had to shift his weight a little to get into a more comfortable position. He slowly pulled against the dildo and dragged it almost all the way out before he pushed it slowly in again. He didn't find the right angle at first and had to change it a few times, but then he hit his prostate and his whole body shuddered in bliss.

 

He moaned shamelessly against the ground and his eyes closed on their own as he slowly started to pull out the toy and push it back in, fucking himself with it right in front of Malik's eyes. The whole situation felt far more intimate than sex ever would. He lay bare and naked in front of the other man, showing him everything he could offer. Soon the movements of his hand became stronger as he had adjusted to the feeling of it, trying desperately to hit his hidden spot again and again. His moans became louder and the room was filled with Altair's panting and the wet sound of the dildo moving out and into him over and over again.

 

“Slut”, Malik smirked and when Altair opened his eyes to look at his master he saw how his gaze had darkened, his face flushed and lips slightly parted as he had pulled out his member and lazily stroke himself. “Just like that boy.”

 

Altair groaned and the sound came deep from the back of his throat, needy and showing all of the lust he felt right now. His hand moved faster now, more urgent as he already felt close to his own climax. He gasped and rolled his hips back and into his hand, soon turning into a picture of misery caused by want and need.

 

Malik nudged his foot as he slowly walked to Altair's side to get a better view. “Don't you dare to cum”, he warned him darkly as the motions of his hand sped up as well.

 

At those words Altair slowed down as he knew if he wouldn't it would only take him a minute or two to find his release. But it was the wrong choice as Malik picked up the whip with one hand and brought it over his bare back. “Don't slow down”, he told him icily and Altair yelped when the leather hit him on his tired muscles.

 

He sped up his pace and fuck, it felt  _good_. His cheeks where burning and it was humiliating to lay in such an exposed pose in front of the other man but at the same time he wanted Malik to  _see._ He was close now, really close and his balls drew tight against his body and it was as if he would shrunk back into himself, the edges of his vision blurring as a firm knot started to form in his lower stomach.

 

He could hear Malik's own moans mixing with his and shit,  _shit, shit, shit..._!

 

Altair moaned deeply, his voice hoarse with a muffled cry escaping his lips as his dick twitched and the evidence of his climax pooled between his legs onto the carpet.

 

Within an instant Malik's hand was at his ass, pulling the plug violently out of him. One hand grabbed his hair and pulled him painfully upwards.

 

“... the  _fuck_ did I tell you?”, he growled near his ear and Altair was still confused and too overwhelmed from his orgasm. A goofy grin spread over his face and he knew he better shouldn't do that as it would piss off Malik even more. But his whole body felt so relaxed right now and his mind at ease... for a moment the world was alright, everything was alright and it didn't matter what Malik would do to him if only he could linger a bit longer into that mind-numbing state of peace.

 

The man grabbed the rope around his neck, pulling him up onto his shaking legs. “You shouldn't have done that”, he hissed into his ear and slowly reality came back to Altair and anxiety crawled up his spine. His legs were trembling and he couldn't tell if it was because he had spent such a long time on his knees or if it was because of fear.

 

A fist closed around his balls and since his orgasm was only seconds ago all of it was so very sensitive right now that it even hurt more. Altair yelped and tried to get away, but Malik hold him in a firm grip.

 

“Oh you shouldn't have done.”

 

His voice was dark and icy, causing Altair to shiver. A lump of ice settled into his stomach and he gulped. His gaze slowly shifted upon Malik's face and all he could see was hot fury. To make things worse, Malik's lips pulled into a tight grin. It was the most terrifying sight Altair had ever seen.

 

Malik pulled Altair with him to the trunk and opened it with one hand as the fingers of his other one were still curled around the rope on his neck, making it difficult for him to breath.

 

“I'm sorry Sir”, he tried, his voice trembling, but it sounded more like a question.

 

“Shut the fuck up”, Malik growled and came up again with a gag between his fingers. Altair's eyes widened but he didn't have a chance to fight as the man quickly forced the ball between his lips and fastened the gag at the back of his head. The next item he pulled out of the trunk was a mask, similar to the one he was wearing earlier. This one would cover his face completely which would it make impossible for him to see. Just as quickly Malik pulled it over his face, leaving him without his voice or ability to see.

 

“You will pay for this dearly my boy.”

 

It was the last thing he heard as something which he could only assume was a hearing protection was put over his ears.

 

Without his voice, without his eyes and without his ears he was at Malik's complete mercy.

 

It didn't need a cell or handcuffs to imprison Altair.

 

He soon realized the worst cage was his own mind.


	5. Chapter 5

The rope on his throat was gone. Malik had put it instead around his thighs connected with his knees and his wrists tied against them. Altair's arms lay now next to his body but his legs were cocked and his body pressing into something soft which felt like leather. It could be the bench he was lying on with his back. With that kind of bondage he wasn't able anymore to stretch or move his limbs. It was a comfortable kind of bondage one which didn't pull on his legs and arms or hurt his muscles but it was still very effective in keeping him from making any movement.

 

So far nothing had happened and he wondered if Malik was still even there with him – for all he knew he could have been gone or worse, invited people into their room to watch his punishment.

 

He couldn't hear, couldn't see and wasn't able to speak. Altair was alone with his thoughts, alone with his anxiety. His mind was racing and he wondered what Malik would do to him now. The sick feeling of fear covered him like thick, black oil, swallowing everything else and made him feel utterly helpless. He was terrified – he could live with the mask, he could live with the gag but not... Now he couldn't focus on the man's voice anymore, he couldn't hear his movements. The connection to the outer world he had hold so dear was gone. He wasn't even able to scream to make all of this stop and it made him wonder why Malik did this to him, why he took from him the ability to use his voice to say 'stop' when he needed it the most? His mind was a prison and Malik knew that.

 

Altair couldn't tell how long he was already lying there – it could be only mere minutes and also hours. But his muscles didn't ache enough yet so he assumed it was maybe half an hour. Probably less. Time was ticking so much slower right now.

 

He was angry at himself but more angry at Malik – the bastard must have known that this was about to happen. Altair was certain that it was all part of that sick game of his. But he had wanted to play and now he got burnt. The fact that it actually  _was_  Altair's fault didn't help him at all. Malik had told him not to cum and yet he did. It wasn't as if he had really planned to disobey his orders. The climax had caught him by surprise and it had felt that much different from anything he had experienced before. His anger was burning, threatening flames consuming his mind and it helped him to focus, a small spark of sanity still there.

 

Altair took a deep breath, trying to calm his wildly beating heart. It wouldn't do him any good to fall into panic. Malik  _was_ there. There was no way he would leave him like that – or would he?

 

Saliva was running from the corners of his mouth and over his chin, soaking into the soft fabric of the mask and parts of it were also trickling down his throat. The air was hot and sticky, sweat already standing on his brow and he tried to move his head, tried to loosen the mask a bit to get some fresh air. But it didn't matter how often Altair shifted, it was no use. All he could do now was to wait... and he hated every single second of it.

 

The worst of all was the fact that he didn't really  _know_ Malik. All he could rely on was his hope – hoping that the other man wasn't abandoning him, hoping that he was still there with Altair in the room, hoping that he would soon end all of this... so much to hope for and it sickened him.

 

A hand was touching his chest and Altair startled, coughing and moaning around his gag, trying to say something, anything – just to make this stop already. But the hand was gentle with its touches, caressing his bruised chest and traveling further south until the fingers reached his pelvic. Altair was breathing hard, panic slowly starting to settle in. He didn't know who the hand belonged to he just  _hoped_  -  _dear god, please!_  - that it was Malik's.

 

Those fingers continued their search, stroking gently over his sides and to the base of his neck as if the owner of those digits would try to soothe him. He wished for nothing more than his eyesight now – those fingers could go to hell if they didn't belong to Malik. He tried to squirm away, rolling to his left to escape the soft touches but as soon as he had done so his stomach was slapped and one nipple twisted hard. Altair groaned around his gag and arched his back. It  _could_  be Malik... still, he wasn't convinced yet and damn it, he needed to see or otherwise he would never relax, would never stop to fight.

 

The grip on his nipple was strong and it burned. Altair brought his shoulders up, pressing into the touch to ease the pain, trying hard to find a way to lessen the discomfort. Seconds passed and he was breathing heavily around his gag, groaning until the hand let go and he slumped almost lifeless back against the leather. He made a sound at the back of his throat and it came close to a whimper. He was mumbling pleas to take off the mask, to take out the gag to give him back his hearing but his voice was muffled, and it was nothing more than a pointless flow of words. Altair begged and could already feel the tears streaming down his face, burning hot canyons of humiliation into his cheeks. It was pure agony and nothing else. There wasn't anything blissful about it and there was nothing which could help him to make it through all of this. Altair knew he was alone and all on his own right now – he couldn't do it. He was not ready, not strong enough. He  _needed_ Malik and he started to whimper his name, a river of hopes mixed with little 'Please, no more' and 'Stop, make it stop'.

 

He never would have thought it could be that easy to break him and Altair soon wondered if he would make it out of this without taking any harm – it probably was too late now, the damage already done. Altair knew about torture and he knew little of BDSM. This wasn't anything of it as it was nothing but a sick, perverted game created by a sadistic bastard who liked to see him suffer. Right now Altair couldn't care less about his pride or how pathetic he might look, blinded and gagged with a mask covering his face and tied up, squirming from side to side, crying and begging for his master to end this.  _He couldn't care less._

 

His heart skipped a beat, beating strongly within his chest. Altair's breathing became erratic and shallow and he couldn't get enough air into his lungs. Every time he tried to take larger breaths it felt as if his chest would close, his sides and lungs aching. He had a full blown panic-attack and a thought was crossing his mind, that he couldn't die like this – he violently arched his back as his tossing became wilder, his hands pulling at his bindings, his legs trying to kick but it was no use. The rope was too tight and hold him in place. It didn't do him any good with his panic and he could already taste sour bile at the back of his throat as he thought he was close to vomiting.

 

Hands were pressing down against his shoulders, trying to keep him from trashing and moving but Altair bucked up against them and fighting them off. Something was straddling his hips, weight pressing down his body and through a thick fog of fear Altair realized it was a body sitting upon him. Hands were traveling over his chest and to his throat, a thumb brushing over his beating pulse and fingers slowly stroking down his arms. The touches themselves innocent and gentle, but every finger which moved over his skin felt like a whip cracking his skin and the hand running down his arm reached for his right hand, fingers laced together and squeezing hard.

 

Altair's movements stilled, his breathing still laboured and heart beating way too fast. Again his hand was squeezed and oh, all of this would be so much easier if he could see who the hand and body belonged to. Whoever it was leaned down over him and Altair could feel it was a man's chest still covered with cloth who pushed against his body. Lips pressed down onto the exposed part of his neck, nibbling warm flesh and teeth scratching skin. Hot breath crawled over Altair's collarbone and it took a while before he could make out the faint scent of whiskey and expensive cologne...

 

His eyes snapped open and he took in a shuddering breath as if he had just broken through water's surface, gasping for the so much needed air.

 

Malik.

 

Malik had drunk whiskey earlier. The smell of cologne,  _his_  cologne...  _him_. It was  _him_  touching Altair,  _he_  was there,  _he_  was with him and Altair wasn't alone.

 

Not alone. Not alone.

 

Altair whimpered with relief, his breathing calming but he could still hear his blood rushing too loudly within his ears.

 

He rolled his head, giving those lips more access as a hand was placed onto his chest and nails were dragged down, leaving angry red marks behind. He groaned again and arched his back. He wanted to feel more, wanted to smell, to taste the other man – he would do  _everything_  which would free him from this isolation and would do _everything_  to feel more, to touch the other man.  _Everything_  which would give him his own sanity back.  _Everything_.

 

 

Teeth sunk into his throat, biting hard onto skin and for a moment he thought blood was running down his neck, the pain sharp and agony ripping through his body which halt all his movements. Altair took a shuddering breath in, keeping perfectly still, his eyes moving fast behind the mask, breath hitching as he tried to hear.

 

Nothing. Altair groaned in frustration, his head leaned back against the bench when long fingers wrapped around his throat, squeezing gently. It was not enough yet to cut off his airflow – yet. Altair waited and listened.

 

The digits crept up to the side of his head and then, finally, those hearing protections were removed from his head. He could hear his own breathing mixed with a soft sigh, Malik's sigh.

 

“Seven minutes, thirty-eight seconds. That's the time it took you to fall into panic. I don't know if I should feel flattered or offended by your reactions.”

 

Altair's tongue moved, his lips pulled back by the gag and all he could manage was a pathetic little whimper as he tried to speak.

 

“Sh”, Malik soothed him, hand once more stroking over the rough leather of the mask where Altair's cheek was – he could only feel the pressure of Malik's fingers but not the touch itself. Altair turned his head into his palm, silently begging for him to please - _please!-_ take it off.

 

But if anything, the man had different plans.

 

“No”, Malik breathed, a touch of amusement swinging within his voice and it made Altair shiver. “Not yet. You haven't earned it yet for me to take off the mask, have you?” He pet Altair's cheek and lifted his weight from the man's chest. Altair could hear him moving and thought he had stopped right next to his head.

 

“I'm very disappointed although it was something I expected.”

 

Altair's eyes narrowed behind the mask and a new wave of rage hit him – it helped little of how claustrophobic he felt and his muscles trembled as he clenched his fists.

 

“After all you're new to this... It can be a bit overwhelming”, Malik laughed quietly and the sound rippled through his whole body.

 

His balls were suddenly within a strong hold and Altair arched his back, his hips coming off the bench. Pain - hot, white pain was exploding behind his eyes, making it difficult to breath. He panted heavily through his nose, moaning in agony with his head thrown back.

 

“You won't do it again, will you?”, Malik asked him in a whisper, his voice sounding so very gentle – nothing compared to the pain Altair felt collapsing in waves over his body. He shook his head as he wasn't able to choke back a whimper which crawled up his throat, hoarse and raw and his voice sounded more animalistic than human.

 

“Good”, and Malik let go of him and only seconds later the mask became loose and Altair blinked against the bright light which caused his eyes to water. He liked to believe that it was the reason for tears running down his cheeks. He would deny the fact that he was crying because of the pain. Malik hovered above him, standing to his side.

 

“You look a bit tired my dear”, Malik purred and his fingers stroke over Altair's bound wrists. “What do you say if I would... take those ropes off of you and take you home with me – if you're behaving like the good little slut you are I might consider to let you sleep in a bed. Mh? I think it's only a fair offer.” He twisted his balls violently and again Altair tried to fight against it, pulling on his bindings in an attempt to get away from the man's strong grip.

 

“I will stop if you promise to follow my rules”, Malik purred, a sadistic grin pulling at the corners of his mouth as he twisted his sac even more. Altair felt sick to his stomach but he did manage a nod, his eyes locked onto the other man's face, hoping he would see the silent plea.

 

Malik leaned very close over his face. “This is what's going to happen. I will take out that gag., you will get dressed. I'm going to call us a cab and you will come with me like a good little lapdog. You won't speak unless I tell you so. You will not make a scene. You think you can manage that boy?”

 

Altair nodded fiercely, the saliva running down over his throat mixing with salty tears and then, finally, Malik let go of him and he tried to curl into himself but with the rope holding his body still it was no use. The man stroke gently over his cheek, his fingers wiping off some of the fluids from his skin.

 

He felt too tired to fight anymore, too tired to even feel angry or humiliated. There was so much pain, his body hurting all over and there was nothing arousing about it. He couldn't take it anymore and slowly, ever so slowly Altair realized that Malik had been on solid ground right from the beginning. He was broken, defeated and Altair still waited for that feeling to settle in he had had when being whipped. But it had been different back then hadn't it? He had come to discover that pain triggered something inside of him, maybe deep, hidden desires he always knew off but had been too afraid to admit them. Pain he could handle. Pain got him off – but his mind's prison was nothing compared to it.

 

Malik quickly freed him of his bindings and he slowly sat up, rubbing his wrists and numb fingers slowly crept upwards to get rid of the gag. His master caught the small movement, his hand quickly making a stop to it. He didn't scold him nor did he earn a hand to his stomach or a twist to his nipple. Instead Malik threw him a dark glare and Altair slowly let his hand fall to the side of his body, his head hanging low between his shoulders.

 

The gag was taken off of him and he slowly rolled his jaw, the muscles stiff and hurting. He glanced at Malik, not sure how to act around him but he slowly slid off the bench, walking on shaky legs to his clothes and got dressed. Only when he was done he turned around, Malik leaning against a wall with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He gave him a small smirk but Altair thought that it seemed odd... his eyes weren't smiling, if anything he liked to believe he saw concern shining within them. He gently shook his head – it was probably only his imagination.

 

Without saying another word Malik pushed himself from the wall, his clothes not even crinkled and with everything still in place. Altair run his fingers through his hair and noticed how it was soaked by his sweat and standing into all directions. He probably looked what he felt like: worn out, used, only slightly satisfied but most of all defeated.

 

Malik opened the door and immediately he was hit by the deep bass of the music playing, making his organs vibrating. There were fewer visitors to the club now as it was rather late and they didn't had to push themselves through a crowd of dancing or fucking people. When Altair stepped out in the open the cool night's air hit him and felt like razor sharp knives against his skin. Goosebumps spread over his arms and down his back and he watched Malik getting a cab. It all seemed so out of place. While being in the club Altair could refer to it as some secret fantasy of his. But seeing Malik outside the building made it all the more real. It wasn't just some fantasy nor a dream, it was something that much more and Altair knew it.

 

When he slid into the seat behind the driver he noticed the man's quick glance and Altair turned his head away, starring through the fogged window outside. Only seconds later Malik was at his side, leaning forwards to tell their driver their destination before he turned back to Altair. The car soon started to move and the world was passing by his window in a bright vortex of colors. He startled when he felt the man's fingers moving over his neck and he starred at Malik out of the corner of his eyes. He had his arm draped over the seat's back, his digits curling around the short hair of his nape, scratching and pulling lightly. It felt rather nice and for once Altair didn't question his actions and just tried to relish the offered comfort.

 

He almost fell asleep and only when Malik nudged his thigh did he notice that the cab had actually stopped. He got out of the cab and saw himself standing in front of an apartment complex, a high building with too many windows – most of them dark as it was way after midnight. The cab took over, leaving him and Malik alone underneath a street's lamp, illuminating their faces in a soft orange glow.

 

Malik looked him up and down. “Alright princess, come on. You look as if you would fall asleep every moment now.” He tugged at Altair's hand, pulling him inside. He slowly took in their surroundings but nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. It actually was a bit funny as he had thought Malik would be more... wealthy. But this was just a normal, middle-class building. Not dirty but nothing special about it either. They stopped in front of an elevator and the ride didn't take that long before they got out and stopped in front of the man's door.

 

Once they were inside Malik pushed him into a large room. A nice, black leather couch standing in the middle of the room facing a normal-sized TV with a small kitchen unit behind it. Malik didn't bother with turning on the light and stood behind him, his chest pressing against Altair's back. “Stay here and don't move”, he whispered hoarsely into his ear before he vanished through one of the two doors, closing it behind him so Altair couldn't watch him anymore. He stood rather uncomfortable, his eyes roaming over naked walls. No pictures, not even one, no plants and hardly any decoration at all. The furniture was simple... not ugly but nothing too fancy. It almost looked sterile.

 

The door opened again and Malik returned, holding two items in his hands. One was a gag and Altair automatically took one step back. Malik gently shook his head, small smile playing around his lips. “No, you don't do that.” He took Altair's jaw between his fingers, turning his head to face him. “I will take the gag off soon but I'm still angry at you.” Still Altair tried to pull away and Malik sighed. “Alright... Would it help you to know what's going to happen? Because all I'm asking here is your trust, Altair.” A shudder went up his spine as he heard him speaking his name. “I will not leave you. Nothing bad will happen. You're save here with me. But I  _will_ gag you. I will bind your arms behind your back and I will blindfold you again.” Only know did Altair notice the black, silken cloth dangling between the man's fingers. “I'm here. This is my apartment. I will come to get you soon”, he smirked, his arm already rising to place the gag between his lips, securing it tight around his jaw and head. Altair blinked at him, not even putting on of a fight. He simply didn't care and he tried hard to believe the man's words.

 

Everything else was done quickly. His arms once more behind his back with his wrists crossing, the blindfold covering his eyes. Malik was still near – he could smell his cologne and  _hear_ him breathing. “On your knees.” It was a simple order, his voice very low and quiet but so very firm that it left little room for arguing.

 

In the end Altair did get on his knees, sitting on his heels as he lifted his head as if he was trying to look at Malik even though he had no use of his eyesight right now. He didn't startle this time when Malik's fingers gently brushed through his hair. “I'm taking a shower... and you will wait for me here, sitting in the middle of the room like a birthday present.” And he went off, a door opening and closing and once more, Altair was alone with his thoughts. But this time it wasn't so bad – he heard Malik moving in the bathroom and soon water running. It kind of soothed him. He didn't need his eyes to know what the man was doing as long as he could still hear. Malik was still there, only a couple of feet away, returning soon to him. It wasn't so bad...

 

Altair could hear keys being turned in a lock and his heart's pace quickened. Only seconds later the door was pushed open and he heard footsteps approaching.

 

“Malik? Hey, Malik! I'm home.” Another male's voice and Altair was thinking fast. He was still kneeling in the middle of the living room, his wrists bound behind his back, gag secure between his teeth and the blindfold covering his eyes. For a second his muscles twitched as he wanted to get up but then what? He couldn't see where he was going and with his hands tied behind his back there wasn't anything he could really do. So instead, despite how much he hated this and how humiliation let his cheeks burn, he kept still.

 

“Malik you're home? Ma--”

 

Altair's head hung low, shame washing over his body like a wave. He could just tell that the man had stopped dead in his tracks, certain his eyes had fallen on Altair's bound frame, making him stop with whatever he was about to say.

 

He could hear the rustling of clothes and then a deep sigh. “Oh not again!”, he heard the other man whine. Those steps came closer and only seconds later stopped right next to him. He didn't dare to move and somehow was glad that he didn't have to look the stranger in the eyes.

 

Another door opened and he made out the faint sound of water running and then Malik's voice: “Kadar.” A single name, nothing more, just like that. Malik's lover? Roommate? Another... ugh, pet?

 

Kadar moved away from him, going where Altair remembered being the kitchen. The fridge was opened and something shoved inside, making bottles rattle. “You brought another stray home?”, Kader's annoyed voice called out from behind Altair.

 

Malik chuckled. “This one I actually like to keep.” The door closed again, splashing of water telling Altair that Malik had returned underneath the shower.

 

Shoes were kicked aside and bumped into the floor – at least it was what Altair supposed caused the noise. Kadar groaned and he imagined how he rolled his eyes. He walked pass Altair and took a seat on the coach, picking up the remote to turn on the TV.

 

“I need to shower too so you rather be quick and don't occupy the bath for too long”, Kadar said. “I won't”, he heard the muffled voice of his master.

 

Altair breathed heavily not believing of what had just happened. He was kneeling on the floor in the middle of Malik's living room with another man just a few feet away watching TV as if nothing out of the ordinary was going on – just how often had Malik done this before?

 

Oddly, something which felt like jealousy stabbed Altair's heart and he would have scoffed hadn't it been for the gag.

 

Again he heard the other man moving but it became difficult now to follow him through the room since the TV's noise drown out everything else. A hand touched Altair's shoulder and he jerked in surprise.

 

“My brother's fucking you?”, he heard the man's voice and shook his head. What else was there he could have done? Altair was in no position to fight back...

 

Kadar chuckled and it reminded him so much of Malik's. “Not yet, I see. Just do me a favor: I have to get up early tomorrow and worked half the night to pay for my school. If Malik should remove that gag keep your voice down or I'll make sure  _he_ will punish you in the morning for disturbing my night's sleep.” Altair could almost hear the grin within his voice. He was absolutely sure Malik had done this before and Kadar was used to it. Otherwise Altair couldn't explain why the man seemed so... comfortable with the whole situation, even tried to take advantage of it.

 

“Good”, Kadar told him in a cheerful voice and pated his cheek, returning to the couch and switching through channels. Altair couldn't tell how much longer it took for Malik to return but eventually he did, his soft footsteps coming closer.

 

“Don't make him scream”, he heard Kadar speaking and Malik's soft chuckle followed soon.

 

Somehow, Altair's world just got smaller.


	6. Chapter 6

“Up”, came the simple order as Altair felt a bare foot between his legs, rubbing against his crotch. His head came up even though he couldn't see -thanks to the blindfold- and he starred at something where he thought Malik's head would be.

 

He was tired of this. He was tired of acting like the scarred little deer, tired of being afraid. If it weren't for the gag his lips would pull back to reveal an ugly grin. Malik might have broken him... that didn't mean he was defeated. Altair pulled his shoulders, stretching his back to sit more straight, more upwards. He would not yield. Not this time. Malik had had enough fun with that game of his – now it was about time to change the rules.

 

Altair thought he simply didn't care anymore. Malik had brought him here to play and yes, Altair was eager to have some fun. It couldn't get any worse now and he felt as if he were a Phoenix who had died and was born again from its ashes. He lifted his hips, pressing his member against that foot and moaning lightly – it wasn't as if he was aroused yet, the little sigh and gasp more of a show he put on for Malik.

 

With one last, long groan Altair pushed himself upwards, standing on shaky legs since he had knelt for too long. His muscles were hurting and still a bit stiff but he swallowed the pain and stood, starring right ahead as if he wanted to show Malik that he was wrong about him, that he got himself the wrong man. Altair was no pussy, was no fucking toy. His pride everything he hold so dear and he would never anybody let it strip off him, not even Malik.

 

He could almost imagine how the man would rise one elegant eyebrow, looking at him with surprise and mild amusement. He felt Malik stepping closer, smelling of soap and cologne.

 

“Oh?”, he heard him whisper and his breath crawled over Altair's face. Again he took one step until his chest touched Altair's. He was still damp from the shower, his unbuttoned shirt gaping and within a blink of an eye his palm was cupping Altair's sex – gently rubbing his fingers against it, making slow circling movements. This time it wasn't fake when he moaned quietly, just a whisper of a sound coming deep from within his throat, and passing his lips. Almost on instinct he pushed his hips against Malik's hand, growing slowly as sparks of pleasure went up his spine.

 

Malik brought his lips next to Altair's ear and they touched the skin as he spoke: “What's that?”, he asked him, his fingers squeezing and it earned him another gasp. “Aren't you even ashamed? My brother's sitting not even ten feet away and here you are, rubbing yourself against my hand like a whore.” He chuckled but didn't made any attempt to remove his palm nor to step back.

 

Altair would have grinned and right now he hated the fact he wasn't able to speak – if Malik only knew. Well, if all he was able to do were to make sounds then... he would do that. He closed the small gap between him and Malik, leaning his head against the man's shoulder, placing one leg between his thighs and pushing upwards while moaning – loud. He made sure it was loud enough for Kadar to hear and he would have shouted triumphantly when the TV was turned off if he only could.

 

“Oh you fucking...”, he heard the younger man growl, feet slammed down onto the ground and angry footsteps walking over the carpet followed by the sound of a door being opened and closed again.

 

Malik chuckled and the sound itself was warm and soft. “You're like an eagle Altair, aren't you? A bird eager for its freedom, fighting everyone who's trying to take it. But I have you now”, and his voice grew an octave deeper, “and you will come back to me, thinking it'll be by your own free will. Just like now when you think that you're able to gain back some control”, he almost purred, one finger running over Altair's cheek to his bottom lip. “There's yet so much you have to learn...  _novice_.” He pulled down Altair's zipper, his hand disappearing into his pants and beneath the waistband of his briefs, the tips of his fingers dancing over his cock and lower until he cupped his balls.

 

“You're mine now. The moment when you agreed to come with me your handed yourself over. I  _am_ your master.” He squeezed his balls but not enough to cause pain. If anything, Altair moaned around his gag. “And as your master I  _do_ control every one of your moves.”

 

Malik's fingers hoked into his belt, pulling him forwards until he hit something, almost toppling over if it weren't for those strong hands wrapped around his waist. He was bent over something cold, yet soft and Altair could only assume it was the couch Kadar had been sitting on only moments ago.

 

Malik yanked his pants down, his boxers coming right with them until they were around his ankles. The man's body pressed against Altair's from behind, hands roaming over his back and between his legs. For a moment he hold his breath, trying to sort out his thoughts. Altair felt better now, much more confident as he had before when he hadn't been able to hear nor to move. He still couldn't see, couldn't speak but Malik was there, whispering all these words into his ear and even though Altair thought he should be angry he wasn't. Those words made him feel safe and Malik might think different if he told Altair that he was the one in control here... it didn't really matter for him, not now. Malik was there, guiding him through everything which was about to happen and it helped. It helped Altair to accept, helped him to  _trust._  Was it really that important for him to being able to control? No, it wasn't. And he slowly realized that Malik would never take his pride and that he really didn't attempt of doing so. The only one being able to strip him of all he had was Altair himself. It wasn't Malik, never had been. Malik was just an instrument, working on Altair and turning him into something more. To loose control didn't mean to loose strength.

 

He was slapped hard on his behind before a hand spread his buttocks, exposing him shamefully for the eyes of Malik to see. Goosebumps spread over his skin and a shudder went through his body and it left him trembling. Altair tried to turn his head as if he wanted to look over his shoulder even if it was no use. Malik's finger wrapped around his neck, holding him in place and pushing him further over the back of the couch.

 

One finger entered him rough and Altair tensed, gasping – but accepting. He didn't try to fight anymore. After all this is what he wanted, always had wanted though he wouldn't have known it before. His body was willing to obey Malik's wishes.

 

“I told you I could break you and I did. Don't you see Altair? If I would remove that gag and ask you, wouldn't you tell me that this is so much better?”

 

Before he knew it the gag  _was_ taken off of him and Malik's fingers run over his jaw, pushing into his mouth before they withdraw, wet digits smearing spittle over his bottom lip.

 

“You want me to fuck you boy?”, Malik whispered, hot breath crawling over Altair's skin and he arched his back, pressing his hips against the growing bulge between Malik's legs.

 

“Yes”, he gasped, breathless and almost delirious with lust. “Fuck me”, he whispered, his voice hoarse with lust and want.

 

Another hard slap to his behind, making Altair moan. He almost welcomed the pain, heat traveling from where he had been hit through his entire body, flames of desire consuming everything in their way.

 

He bit down onto his bottom lip. “Yes, Sir”, he said again and almost expected another hit to his sore backside but instead, Malik soothingly brushed his palm over red skin. He pushed his finger further into Altair, curling upwards. It hurt to be stretched like that since there was no lubricant. He wondered if this was still part of his punishment, if Malik was just teasing him or if he really planned to fuck him right in the middle of the living room, bent over the couch with the man's brother just a few feet away, separated only by thin walls and a single door.

 

“Do you think you deserve that?”

 

Altair hold still for a moment, his thoughts racing. The finger was removed from his rectum and he almost whimpered at the sudden loss but before he could make any sound the digit was shoved back in, followed by a second one. The pain wasn't so bad but it was still uncomfortable and Altair tried to wriggle away – seriously, wasn't Malik going to use some lube?

 

Again the man chuckled, his hand holding Altair in place as he slowly started to pump, stretching him further. “Well?”, he asked again and finally, Altair nodded. Hell yes, he deserved a good fuck and to be honest, he thought he really was in need for one.

 

Malik let go of his waist, pushing his knee in between Altair's legs. “Alright then”, and he heard him fumbling with his belt and pants. For a moment panic collapsed over him like a wave, threating to take Altair with it, drowning in a black sea of fear. He gasped and gently shook his head.

 

Oh god, yes he wanted to get fucked but not like this, not without any lubricant especially when it was his first time! Of course Malik sensed his discomfort and Altair could only imagine the smirk standing on his face. “Who would've thought that a whore like you could be afraid of cock?” He pushed his legs further apart, bending Altair over the couch and in a position like that he had trouble with his breathing.

 

“If I show you some mercy will you behave?”

 

Altair nodded fiercely and Malik laughed. His palm hit his buttocks, hard and unforgivable, causing him to rock forwards and a muffled yelp sprung from his parted lips. “Stay like that”, Malik ordered and he heard him walking followed by the sound of a door being opened and some shuffling. It sounded like a drawer being pulled open and Altair turned his head towards the noise.

 

It didn't take long for the man to return, taking his position back behind Altair, his crotch pressing against his behind. Something cold and slick hit his cheeks and the liquid run down between his legs, over his entrance and balls. He shuddered against the lubricant and instantly Malik's hand was there, smearing it into his skin before he pushed two fingers inside with no warning.

 

This time, with the help of the lubricant, they went in easy and Altair relaxed immediately, his head hanging low between his shoulders as he groaned and rocked back into the man's hand. This – this felt so much better and he thought he saw stars when Malik curled his fingers, pushing upwards and hitting his prostate.

 

“You better thank me for not fucking you dry”, Malik groaned, adding a third digit and wriggling his fingers inside of him.

 

“Thank you”, Altair gasped and the words were almost lost underneath a deep sigh. His fingers twitched and his knees buckled as he tried to hold himself up. Malik snaked his arm around his waist, helping him to keep him in place as he slowly began to pump his fingers. To be honest it surprised Altair that Malik was going to do this... here. In the middle of the living room. He had thought he would have taken him into his room but then again – considering it was Malik he shouldn't be surprised at all.

 

Malik pushed his body further against Altair, trapping him securely between him and the couch. His arm let go of his hips and he started to hit him on his bare behind, again and again. The slaps didn't stung as much as before but they were strong enough to leave his skin tingling and hot. It was a steady rhythm which Malik used to deliver the blows and soon pain and pleasure mixed, making it difficult for Altair to say where one started and the other ended. He couldn't hold the sensations apart anymore, his hips pushing back on their own and he straightened his back, his feet coming off the ground as he balanced his weight on his toes.

 

Wet sounds invaded his ears as Malik pulled his fingers almost all the way out before he pushed them back in, using more force than necessary while he never stopped the beating. It was sinful, absolute bliss which send Altair in a spiral higher and higher, gasping, moaning and soon begging for more.

 

“Please”, he whispered, his hands turning into tight fists, slowly opening and closing again. “Please...”

 

“So polite”, Malik purred, changing the angle of his hand, crooking his fingers and pushing against his prostate. “Just say it”, he ordered him and the slapping and movements of his hand came to a sudden halt.

 

Altair gritted his teeth, his body feeling as if it was on fire. He was amazed that he could still stand on his own feet as he felt close to collapse. “Fuck me”, he murmured, heat rising to his cheeks as he realized what he asked for.

 

Malik pulled his fingers out of him and only seconds later something much bigger pushed against his hole. It didn't feel like skin on skin and Altair assumed he had put on a condom while he was gone to get the lubricant. Malik leaned over his back, his chest touching Altair with his chest hair tickling him. “As you wish”, he whispered next to his ear, biting down onto the sensitive earlobe before he pushed himself in.

 

It hurt, just a little as he was stretched but it soon faded once Malik was buried within him completely. He didn't give Altair any time to adjust to the feeling. He took a hold of his waist as he started to set a fast pace, thrusting into him with no mercy. Altair had hardly time to make out the different emotions which washed over his body. Pain and pleasure consumed him like a flame, tearing at his soul and ripping everything apart. His mouth hung open as he gasped, trying to catch his breath. It was too much and he tried to get away, pushing himself against the couch but Malik didn't let him go. He pulled Altair back against his hips to meet his thrusts, fucking him without mercy.

 

This – this was what he had wanted what he'd been looking for. Altair moaned with no shame and no matter how much he had tried to fight against this, he didn't possess the strength anymore to do so. He gave in, finally gave into the feeling, into Malik and he just let it happen. His muscles went slack as he let Malik guide him, pushing into him with such force that he was certain he would limp the next day.

 

“F-fuck”, he stuttered, arching his back as he wasn't able to hold still anymore. He bucked against Malik like a wild horse, meeting his thrusts and pushing back to get more. Between his own grunts and moans he heard Malik's erratic breathing but there wasn't any sound else. He wondered if it felt as good for the man as it was for him but then again, he couldn't care less right now. Skin slapping against skin and animalistic grunts filled the room, ringing loud inside Altair's ears.

 

Only then did he notice that he wasn't even erect but that didn't mean he felt no pleasure – hell, it felt amazing and his brows wrinkled in confusion about that little detail, wondering why he was soft but when Malik changed the angle of his thrusts, hot, bright light was exploding behind his eyes, leaving him blind for a second. Altair bit his bottom lip. Fuck... with the speed of Malik's pounding he wouldn't last long. His muscles clenched around Malik's cock and just in time he remembered one very important little detail:

 

“Let me cum... please let me cum”, he moaned and whimpered, his toes curling against the carpet and his hips hurting from where Malik slammed him into the couch.

 

The man chuckled and it sounded breathless. “Since- since you're asking so nicely”, he told him but the fact how strained the voice of him sounded showed Altair that he enjoyed this as much as he did and that Malik was close as well. His nails dug into Altair's hips and he pulled him back against his cock, pushing into him.

 

Every thrust brought him closer to the edge and he wasn't far to fall over and into the abyss. With his eyesight taken from him there was only Malik, only his touches and rough treatment which gave him something to hang onto. Sex like this was so much more intense and considering the fact that it was his first time taken by a man it was absolutely amazing. It was torture, sweet torture and so much more he could have ever asked for. Nothing could compare to this and yes, he had had great sex in the past but to fuck a woman was different. It didn't matter how rough, how raw the act itself was because the sensations Malik delivered to him, the deep, buried emotions he set free within Altair were by far more intimate.

 

He arched his back, coming up from his bent position and pressing against Malik, moaning and grunting. Altair felt as if his soul was floating above him, watching the scene as it happened separated from his body. His balls drew tight against his body, the knot inside his belly growing hard causing his muscles to tense. He pulled against his bindings, his arms clenched and his mouth open in a silent cry. Everything went still, even time as the wave of his orgasm took over his body. It started to roll from his stomach and up his spine right into his very own heart before it exploded into every direction. He gasped helpless for air not able to form a sound and if anything, it was just a small whimper which escaped his lips. It didn't stop, it just went on, Altair being hit brutally by his own pleasure, drowning and drowning, falling towards a bottomless pit waiting for the impact to come. But it didn't came and he was lost, swallowed by lust and desire, his frame shaking violently with sweat running down his temple and chest. A twister of flames swept across his body and mind, burning everything down until there was nothing left. He fell forwards, not able to control his muscles anymore.

 

Malik didn't stop with his movements, fucking him still and he hardly registered the man's motions behind him. Altair was too busy trying to gain his focus back, a grin slowly starting to pull against the corners of his lips. He was a madman and on the border to loose his sanity. He was still half delirious when suddenly Malik grasped his shoulder, turning him around with too much force and shoved him down onto his knees. He felt empty without having him inside of him but Altair hadn't the time to mourn the loss. Strong fingers grabbed his jaw, forcing his mouth open with Malik's thumb hooked onto his bottom lip.

 

“Don't make a mess”, he heard the man say and his voice sounded as it came from far away, small and quiet over the ringing he heard inside his ears. He could make out the noise of skin moving against skin, Malik's small groans and sighs and then, then there was warm, salty liquid on Altair's chin. Some of it hitting his mouth and lips and it surprised Altair how he tried to catch everything of the man's cum, his tongue sweeping over his lips to relish every single drop. He swallowed all Malik had to offer and where he couldn't reach it, his semen was slowly drying.

 

He panted softly now, his shoulders trembling, ass hurting and his arms aching as they were still pulled tight behind his back. He almost startled when Malik's finger caressed through his hair, brushing down his cheeks to his jaw.

 

“That look suits you”, he told him, his voice rough and raw from sex.

 

Altair couldn't help but to smile, satisfied and feeling so much more relaxed now, turning his head into the loving palm. Malik raked his nails over his neck and to his collarbone before he took his throat, forcing his head upwards. The hold he had of Altair wasn't strong enough to cut off the air but strong enough to show once more who was in charge.

 

“Is there anything you have to say?”, he murmured and Altair could hear that Malik was on the edge of punishing if he would fail again.

 

“Thank you, Sir”, he told him softly and couldn't fight against the goofy grin spreading over his face. He felt like as if he were on drugs. He pressed forwards, his head buried inside Malik's crotch, his nose brushing against curly pubic hair. He rubbed his cheek like a dog against his hipbone. “Thank you”, he told him again, his voice nothing but a whisper and he turned his head, kissing Malik's pelvic.

 

“Huh”, Malik let go of his throat and returned to stroke through his hair, the gesture itself almost lovingly. “If I knew all it would take to fuck you raw for you being so docile I would've done it sooner”, he said and Altair knew it was a lie. He felt the man's eyes on his body even when he wasn't able to see. “Ah, you're one of those man”, he said than and Altair's head came up in confusion. “You came without spilling your seed. I think it's kind of cute actually.”

 

Altair had heard of that. For some men it was common to go limp during the act of penetration, just as he had experienced earlier. They would come without having an ejaculation and to be honest, yes, his orgasm had felt different. It had been far more intense and longer, nothing he had experienced ever before.

 

He was tired, so very tired and to think he had to work tomorrow just lingered for a second inside his head. He couldn't care less right now.

 

Malik's fingers curled around his bicep, pulling him up on trembling legs. He turned him around, working quickly on the ropes and pulled them off his body. He didn't touch the blindfold and kept Altair in the dark.

 

“I'm proud of you”, he heard the soft words as Malik leaned close. He pressed his lips against Altair's and it almost caught him off guard. Just in time did he part his lips to welcome the man's tongue and only slowly, ever so slowly did he start to return the kiss, shy at first but with every second which passed Altair grew more confident.

 

He enjoyed the kiss more than he would like to admit, falling into the feeling of it and forgetting everything around. He sighed softly, pressing himself against Malik's chest hoping it would never end. Their kiss was nothing compared to the one they shared earlier. That one had been raw and nothing but an act of Malik showing dominance. This one on the other side... this one was gentle, loving and warm. It turned Altair's legs into soft wax and he almost fell slack against his Master's body. He remembered just in time that he was able to use his arms again and they wrapped around Malik's shoulders, holding onto him for support. Strangely, Malik accepted his touch, not shoving him away or scolding. Altair tried to deepen the kiss, his lips parting wider and his tongue whirling around the one of the man, sucking almost eagerly on the muscle.

 

When Malik withdraw he almost whimpered, the loss by far more greater than when he had felt before when Malik had pulled out of him. He wasn't yet ready for it to end, longing for more.

 

“I'm proud of you”, Malik told him again. “I think there's some hope for you after all.” He brushed his finger over Altair's lips. “I would say”, he leaned close, engulfing Altair with his body's warmth, his hands running over his tired arms and back, “we're going to get you clean now. Like I told you before, Altair... I'm not a cruel man. I can deliver pain and pleasure but I also like to take good care of my property. I believe you could use a bath?”

 

A bath. Warm, hot water surrounding his body and soothing his hurting backside? It sounded wonderful and all he could do was to nod as a tight knot inside his throat kept him from speaking. Malik's gentleness was overwhelming, leaving him speechless and shocked. He would have never thought the man could be that caring.

 

Malik leaned forwards, kissing the blindfold above his eyes and Altair's head snapped up in hope for him to free him of it already. But all Malik did was chuckling softly and Altair started to like that sound. It sent a warm, bubbling feeling through his body.

 

“No... you will keep the blindfold on for the rest of the night. I don't think you deserve it yet to see so much of my apartment. Maybe next time”, and he could hear the grin inside Malik's voice.

 

Next time. There was going to be a next time – and Altair wanted it. He suddenly realized. Malik was right. Had been right from the beginning. Altair would come back. He would come back for more, thinking it was by his own free will but it wasn't. Malik had him now, owned him and god... how he wanted to be owned by him. He wanted to belong, badly but most of all, he wanted to feel save and cared for.

 

Malik bent down to pull up his pants but didn't bother to fasten them before he took his hand, guiding him through the living room until they reached the bath. It didn't really hurt to walk, at least not yet but Altair limped anyway.

 

He was seated onto something which he assumed was the toilet and he heard Malik closing the door. The air in the bathroom was still moisture from the man's earlier shower and it smelled like his cologne. He quite liked the smell of it...

 

Altair leaned his head against the tiles as he heard Malik turning on the water before the man returned to him, crouching down to strip him of his clothes. When he pulled his legs free of Altair's pants his hands returned to rub his feet and calves, massaging tired and stiff muscles. Altair almost sighed in relief, slumping further against the tiled wall.

 

“You are very interesting, Altair”, he murmured softly and it was almost lost underneath the sound of the water running into the tub. “You told me so much tonight which I discovered not being true. One thing, you being straight.” He snickered. “You're bisexual, at least. You liked having my cock in your mouth and ass, didn't you? Wasn't it the best sex you ever had, bent over the couch like that and fucked by a man from behind?”

 

If the circumstances were different, Altair would have shot him an angry glare, maybe snarled at Malik and told him to shut the fuck up. But he was too tired to care for now and really, what was the point in denying? He slowly nod, that goofy grin returning onto his face as he still hadn't come down from his high. “Yes”, he told him and wet his dry lips. Malik pinched the inner of his thigh and Altair jerked. “Yes, Sir.”

 

“Good”, Malik pet the side of his leg. “I wonder what else we could discover, mh? I bet there's more you don't know about yourself yet.”

 

He could hear Malik's bones cracking when he got up and turned off the water, small sounds of splashing coming from the tub as he tested the temperature of the water. Malik grabbed his hand, pulling him upwards. Strong arms encircled his waist as he put his chin onto Altair's shoulder, his palms gliding over his back to grab his buttocks.

 

“Do you accept me as your master?”

 

It was a strange question. Not only because Malik asked him something like  _that_  – but because he simply  _asked._ It was the same question he had asked Altair earlier. If he would say 'yes' now it would mean he would return to Malik. That this, all of it would become a regular thing. Maybe something like an affair but something much stronger. Much more different. He would hand himself over to Malik and in return the man would own Altair. He would become his slave and maybe 'salve' was too strong of a word but it came close to it, didn't it?

 

His blood whooshed loudly inside his ears, his heart pounding wildly inside his chest. Altair's hands shook, his whole body trembling as he slowly nodded.

 

Yes.

 

Yes.

 

“I do”, he told him simply and Malik pulled back, stroking his cheek with one single finger before he kissed him again but before it could grow into something bigger he stepped back again.

 

He didn't say another word as he pulled Altair forward, helping him to ease himself into the tub. As the water surrounded his body and he let himself sinking deeper into the warm liquid it felt as if he would sink into a new life – a path not yet known lying in front of him with Malik at his side to guide him and yes, he wanted to see what else they could discover.

 

He tilted his head back, leaning against the tub's edge with Malik kneeling next to it. Warm, soft hands were roaming over his chest and something sweet invaded his nostrils and Altair could only assume it was soap slicking his body. Again he was kissed as Malik's hand worked under water, caressing his worn out body with so much care and gentleness, Altair hadn't thought would be possible. The exact same hands which had caused him so much pain now doing the opposite. He relaxed, his eyes closing behind the blindfold, his lips slightly parted as he accepted Malik's tongue but too tired to respond to the kiss properly.

 

He was asleep before Malik could finish washing him.


	7. Chapter 7

“Malik, the fuck! Open the door!”  
  
Altair startled when he heard the man hammering against the bathroom's door, shooting up and water splashing over the tub's edge by the sudden movement. For a moment he was confused, his eyes open but still not able to see. Only half a second later did he realize where he was, the blindfold still taking his sight. He heard a deep sigh coming from next to him and the faint sound of rustling clothes when Malik pushed himself upwards. The door opened and the tips of Altair's ears were burning with humiliation as his hands moved instinctively to his groin, covering his nakedness as best as he could. He sat awkward in the tub with his head hanging low between his shoulders, facing away from the door.  
  
“Malik”, the brother groaned and Altair could imagine how he peered inside the room, craning his neck to see better. “Aren't you done already?”, Kadar hissed and Altair heard some shoving, followed by a soft yelp.  
  
“Wait your turn”, Malik told his brother and Altair almost smiled as it seemed that Malik wasn't only dominant when it came to sex.  
  
He could hear how a whoosh of air escaped Kadar's mouth as if he wanted to say something but kept silent as the door was slammed right in front of his face.  
  
The water started to become cold now and Altair shivered, turning his head and looking upwards where he assumed Malik was standing. “You're getting up”, Malik said and fingers wrapped around his bicep hoisting him upwards. Altair stood on weak legs and had a hard time to keep his balance. He felt like as if he was drunk, not yet fully orientated as he had woken so short ago. He hold onto Malik's arm and lifted his legs, stepping out of the tub with a waterfall of small droplets running down his body. A towel was put around his shoulders and rubbed over his body to dry him. It hurt were the rough texture met his stomach and backside, his skin still sore from the whipping earlier that night. Malik took his time to rub over those parts and between his legs. He was far to exhausted to get aroused again but couldn't help the small moan escaping his lips. It earned him a low chuckle from Malik and the man spent a few more seconds with his hands lingering on Altair's crotch, cupping his balls through the towel.   
  
He pat Altair's cheek and finally let go of him. “Alright”, he purred close to his ear, his tongue sweeping over it before he bit down onto his lobe. “Let me call you a cab to bring you home.”  
  
Altair's head snapped up. “Wh- what? You said that-”  
  
“What did I say?”, Malik murmured gently but his fingers had found Altair's chin, pressing slightly down and turning his head towards him. His voice was cold and so much different from the gentle touches earlier.  
  
Altair worked his jaw. Hadn't Malik told him for him to stay at his place for the night? Now why the sudden change of plans? He wouldn't like to admit it but... the thought of spending the night together somehow had sounded appealing to him. He wasn't yet ready to leave – he wasn't yet ready to let go of what Malik had showed him about himself. He couldn't leave yet. It felt... wrong and Malik pushing him back into reality all of the sudden seemed cruel to him.  
  
“I... I thought you said...”  
  
“I believe I said if you behave I may consider to let you sleep in my bed. Tell me, Altair... did you?”  
  
For a moment Altair wondered if it was a trick question. But then he swallowed thickly and nodded. “I think I did”, he told him in a firm voice but his body was shaking – he liked to believe it was because of the bath and his still damp skin.  
  
“You did”, Malik praised him, “but,” and Malik sighed theatrically, “I changed my mind.”  
  
Altair's head snapped up and if it weren't for the blindfold Malik would meet an angry glare. This wasn't part of their deal and Altair felt kind of... cheated.   
  
Malik leaned close into Altair's body, his lips brushing over his ear, “I think that's a reward I'd like to keep for later. When you come back to me”, his whispers were rough. He pulled away and Altair already missed the warmth radiating from the man's body. The sudden loss of heat made him feel empty, almost disconnected from the world and yearning for more. “But for now”, and Malik gave one of his buttocks a small slap but since it caught Altair by surprise he couldn't keep the yelp inside, “you're going home.” Malik left the towel wrapped around Altair's shoulders and went out of the bathroom. Altair heard the jingling of his belt as his pants were picked up and only seconds later he could hear Malik returning to him. He nudged Altair's left foot. “Up”, was all he said and Altair did, his underwear and pants placed over it and Malik tapped against his right foot, not saying anything because Altair already knew what to do. His pants were put back on and it was a bit difficult to get his shirt on without being able to see but he managed with Malik's help. Last came his shoes and he assumed Malik was kneeling in front of him as he tied them back up.  
  
A single finger curled into Altair's collar in front of his shirt, pulling him forwards and out of the bathroom. His hair was still damp and a thing layer of sweat was covering his skin from the bathroom's humidity. He felt Malik's hand slip something into his front pocket. “You can find my number in your phone. I'll call you when I want to see you again”, he purred next to Altair's ear as he stood behind him, one hand on his left hip, the other one still inside his pocket before Malik let go of him.   
  
“Cab's waiting for you”, and Malik pulled the blindfold from Altair's head and all it needed was a gentle push between his shoulders blades which sent him outside and into the hall of the apartment complex. 

 

Altair was to perplex to say anything, his eyes blinking rapidly as he fought against the black dots dancing in front of him as his sight needed to adjust to the dim light in the hall. Malik pushing him out of the door hold the same meaning as if he'd just pushed him into a bottomless pit. He was falling, falling fast and for a moment Altair just stood still, eyes closed as he fought against the nausea rising in his throat. He swallowed the bitter taste of bile, turning around and staring at the closed door. For a second he considered to hammer at the door, demanding Malik to stop fucking with him and, what the hell, he didn't deserve such treatment! His knuckles were already hovering in the air before his hand sunk back down to the side of his body. Behavior like that wouldn't get him anywhere, not tonight at least.

  
Altair's face was set into a grim mask when he shoved his hands into his pockets and turned around, walking back the way they'd come from and went outside. Malik was right though, the cab was already waiting for him and when he finally opened the door to his own place, he slumped with his back against the wall, looking up the ceiling and sighing deeply. A quick glance to his clock told him that it was after 3 am., almost 4 in the morning. Well, shit. He rubbed his face with both hands and closed the door behind him before wobbling into his bedroom. He had to work tomorrow. He'd almost forgot. He only managed to take off his jeans and shoes, kicking them across the room and fell face first into his bed, groaning into his pillow. Fuck it. Tomorrow was another day and all of what he'd experienced would be nothing more but the memory of a dream he'd had. While Altair didn't like to admit it, the night had changed his entire life and he might not know it yet but nothing would ever be the same when he would wake in the morning.


End file.
